SPR and the White Thunder
by Naruisawesome
Summary: Naru and the team accept and solve some new cases, but an old friend will have to help the SPR team in both business and personal endeavors. Written by Naruisawesome and Chaosweaver13!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruisawesome: Hey yall! So yeah, I'm starting a new with someone again lol.**

**Chaosweaver13: Hey readers, Chaosweaver13 here. I am rather excited for this story, it being my first to be involved in at all. Enjoy! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

><p><strong>::Chapter 1::<strong>

The young woman sighed in slight annoyance as she sat at her desk. The only sound that was heard in the office was the ticking of a clock, and aside from that, it was dead silent—she was bored out of her mind. A client was scheduled for that day, however they weren't suppose to arrive for another hour or so. So until then, she had nothing else left to do. Naru and Lin were locked up in their offices, leaving her all by herself.

The young woman decided to pass the time left by reorganizing many of the office's files it held, and after setting out to do this task, eventually she grew a slight bit bored with this. In the midst of her distraction, there was a knock at the door as a man in his mid-thirties opened the front door of the office, poking his head in before he spotted the young woman at the filing cabinets in the corner of the room and spoke. His voice rather a bit formal but somehow sounded a bit shaken.

"Umm, excuse me, my name is Nagato Hitoma. I had contacted about an appointment today."

Mai blinked at him for a moment before smiling politely at the man. "Oh, yes. We weren't expecting you so early, Mr. Hitoma." She said, taking one step forward. Hitoma laughed a bit nervously and nodded.

"Yes, well, I was done with my mid-day duties a little earlier than I expected, so I decided to make my way over." Mai nodded to this as she put the files away.

"Please have a seat then Mr. Hitoma. I'll go inform my boss that you have arrived." With that, Mai made her way to the office door that belonged to her narcissistic boss. She knocked twice, letting him know she was there, before opening the door and taking a few steps in. "Naru, the client is here already." She announced. Naru looked up from his computer as he just stared at his assistant before giving out a low sigh.

"Mai, tea." He stood up and walked out of his office to sit with the client. Mai just rolled her eyes a bit and went to make the tea for her boss and their client. When she came back out of the kitchenette with the tray in hand, Mai noticed Naru's eyes flickered on to her before looking back at their client. "Now that my assistant has returned, please state your case." He told Mr. Hitoma. Mai sat down on one of the sofas by the center coffee table where her boss and their client were seated. She sat on the couch opposite of their client but sat close to Naru as she set a cup of tea out in front of both of them, looking at their client.

"Ah, yes, and again thank you for agreeing to meet with me. You see I'm the manager over at the Kankumoru Mall and recently, well, many of our tenants have been sending in complaints to myself and the owners. They say that when they are closing up at night they can hear sounds of talking and footsteps, even when no one is around or nearby. We have had reports of people being touched, grabbed, and some have blacked out and woken up the next morning either in a random location in the mall or outside on the sidewalk. Objects also have been moved and so on." Mr. Hitoma sighed for a brief moment and took a sip of his tea. The eyes of the infamous narcissist staying firmly glued to the client as he continued.

"Of course the owners and myself never really took these complaints seriously; the only thing we did was hire a few more security night watchmen to keep a better eye on the mall and our tenants at night." Mai sat quietly, sipping her tea as she listened in.

"Nothing really serious happened at all. This all roughly started a year ago, but a few months ago, other things have been happening. Lights will go on and off on their own, objects have been seen and heard being thrown through the air, and people have been shoved here and there. And _then_ about three weeks ago, when we were opening up the mall, one of our tenants ran out of their own store screaming. Myself and the mall security officers on the morning shift had rushed to her and to the store. Her store manager was found dead in the back office with a letter opener stuck in his throat and a message on the wall in blood saying _'Let the game begin'_."

Mai was taken back a bit from this, but Naru seemed rather intrigued. What did the message mean by _'Let the game begin'_?

"After that, we have started closing the mall up an hour earlier every night than we usually did. Our tenants are scared and even some of the people who frequently visit and roam the mall in the daytime have reported seeing a shadow out of the corner of their eyes hiding from everyone, almost like it was watching them all. Please, I have no idea what else to do and the tenants and myself are horrified that something might get all of us soon too." He bowed his head down and put his hands on the table, looking as though he was begging Naru for assistance.

Curiously, Mai peeked at her boss to see him grasping his chin lightly as he contemplated it. She hid her smile. Out of the few years she's been working for him, she knew good enough to know that he would most likely take the case.

"And you're positive it isn't a human who is the culpit?" Naru asked thoughtfully. Mr. Hitoma shook his head.

"No, we have cameras all over the mall, and the stores have their own cameras as well. No one has been seen causing any of these events either. Our night watch team have even seen objects moving on their own, gates shaking wildly with no one near, and have even reported that they have found some of their flashlights that we have in the security offices missing only to be found later sitting on tables in the food court or found in the plants and fountains." Mr. Hitoma looked as though he just remembered something as well. He quickly looked up at Naru.

"On that note, I forgot, I myself have even had a unique and rather odd experience in my own office in the mall. I heard what sounded like a woman singing for a short while, and then I heard what I think was the same voice, screaming in pain and agony. Of course when I heard the scream I panicked and just ran out of the mall as fast as I could that night." He continued. Naru gave a nod, deeming itself worthy of his time.

"Very well then, we'll take your case. Would tomorrow afternoon be alright for me and my team to come?" He questioned as Mai stood up and walked over to her desk, gathering a pen and paper, before walking back to him. Mr. Hitoma nodded, smiling gratefully at Naru.

"Yes, of course. I'll make the necessary arrangements, since I assume you all will be staying in the mall. Would you like me to inform all of the store managers and security officers of your presence and arrival?"

"Yes, that would be most appropriate. My assistant will take your contact information." The dark-haired man suggested to Mai, who smiled politely. Mr. Hitoma gave Mai the location and phone number of the mall. He also gave her his own number, the security office number, and the number to reach the owners as well. He smiled at them both and then stood up.

"Thank you for taking the case, Mr. Shibuya. I hope you will be able to get this resolved without any problems." He bowed to Naru and Mai and then left the office. Naru just sat there for a moment thinking. The case was located in a mall, not very similar to a house or mansion, but also rather large in size as well. He might need some extra help especially with this 'game' going on. Naru sighed as he got up and walked to his office and came back out shortly with a small note, setting it on Mai's desk.

"Mai, after you have called and informed the others, call the number on this note, and request the help of the individual who answers. Also...don't mention my name to them." Naru then walked back into his office and shut the door, knowing he may just regret asking _that person_ for help.

As Mai sat at her desk, she stared at the note Naru had given her with large eyes. She couldn't help but feel extremely curious as to who it was and why Naru wanted their help—he's never once done it before. And if he's wanting their help, then why didn't he want her to mention his name to them?

After Mai got finished with calling everyone, informing them of the new case and where to meet at tomorrow, she looked at the note Naru had given her and still couldn't understand why he didn't want his name mentioned. She shrugged and started dialing as she sighed a bit and waited for someone to pick up. After it rang about three times, someone answered and Mai's eyes grew wide when she heard the young female voice.

"Izanagi Psychic and Paranormal Research, may I ask why you are calling?"

In the other room, Naru was already slowly regretting his decision to ask for _her_ help, but he knew she would be able to help greatly in this case.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruisawesome: I hope you liked the first chapter! Sooo, who do yall think this mysterious person is who Naru wanted help from? Hehe.<strong>

**Chaosweaver13: And why does he seem in lack of better terms..._afraid_ of this mystery person? Hope you all enjoyed, this story is only getting started.**

**Naruisawesome: Yup! XD So please review in the meantime!**

**Chaosweaver13: Wonder how they will react to our VIP next time. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

><p><strong>::Chapter 2::<strong>

It was another quiet day at Izanagi Psychic and Paranormal Research, a small paranormal investigation office located just on the outskirts of Tokyo. The building itself is rather obscure and it's somewhat difficult to tell what it actually is. In fact, many people actually walk by the Paranormal investigation office without actually realizing what the building is.

It was just about 8am when a young woman walked up to the office door, unlocking it and stepping inside, opening up for the day. The inside was average in size. The main room had a small lounge area off to the side with a television, three couches, and two lounge chairs. A large coffee table was also in the middle of the seating furniture.

To the left of the main room was a unisex restroom and closer to the back was a storage room full of all kinds of equipment used in the field of paranormal investigation. On the right side of the main room was a door that led to a large room with a large amount of filing cabinets lined up on the walls. It was called the Archive Room. At least fifty cabinets in total resided inside and half of those were filled full of case files and records. There was also a large oak table in the middle of the archive room with about six nicely made oak chairs.

The back of the main room had another door with a glass window on it. This was the boss/owner's personal office. Inside was a nice cherry oak desk with a laptop on it and a nice leather chair behind the desk. At the back wall was a large bookshelf and a few small filing cabinets in the corner. There was also a T.V. on the wall by the door in front of the desk and a phone resting atop the desk.

A young girl walked to the back office and opened the door, walking in and setting down her bag.

From every angle of her screamed the word 'beauty'. Her raven, black hair fell down her slender body passed her rear, with a few strands of her soft hair from her bangs being in the center of her face. Her eyes were special—with her left eye being an icy blue and her right being silver.

She wore a long-sleeved coat that's length was just above her mid-thigh. She had a white, sleeveless, dress shirt underneath it, which was connected with a tie. Her shorts were very short and her socks went all the way up to the middle of her thighs.

This young woman was Weiss Izanagi, Owner and Boss of Izanagi Psychic and Paranormal Research,. Despite being only eighteen years old, she was well known in the paranormal field and had quite a reputation to fit her nickname many sometimes referred to her by. It being tied to her actual name, she was sometimes called "White Thunder" due to her methods and no-nonsense attitude on a case.

She stepped out of her office, after looking for any new emails, and walked over to a small kitchen area in the middle room to make some tea. Even though she was known to be quite tough in attitude sometimes, she had one huge weakness... Herbal tea. She loved the elixir as though it was her lifeblood itself.

After she finished making her tea, she decided to check the morning news on the television. After about an hour and a half, she returned to her personal office to look through an old case file. Then her phone rang. Shutting the door to her office, she set her cup of tea on the desk and picked up the phone. Her voice was a bit cold, but there was a faint hint of an angelic kindness to it.

"Izanagi Psychic and Paranormal Research, may I ask why you are calling?" She listened to the other end for a moment before thinking rather quickly. "I see, alright, I happen to know where that mall is. I'll meet you in front of it tomorrow at nine. Have a good day." And with that the phone was hung up.

Weiss sighed a bit as she finished her tea. She gathered her things, grabbing any personal equipment she might need—mostly just some personal cameras and some books—and put them in her car. She then left the office and locked up, feeling she would need the rest for this case. She swiftly drove home to relax for the day.

* * *

><p><em>-Next Morning, Tuesday 8:59am out in front of the Kankumoru Mall-<em>

Weiss was sitting in her car when she saw a van pull up outside of the mall as well. She promptly shut her car off and stepped out to wait for the one who contacted her. She seemed a bit surprised to see Kazuya Shibuya a.k.a. Oliver Davis step out of the van's passenger side door.

Weiss walked over as the rest of the SPR team got out of the van or their respective vehicles. She stopped next to Naru and stared at him while Lin watched the two indifferently. Mai and the rest of the team all just stared, shocked by how similar Naru and the young woman looked alike.

"So Kazzy, need my help in your cases again? It's been quite some time. I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me." Weiss spoke. Naru just stared at Weiss with his usual stare as the rest of the team was a bit flabbergasted. Monk and Matsuzaki were snickering at the 'pet name' this young girl, who was a tad shorter than Naru, had addressed him with. Naru just sighed as he glanced at his team and then to Weiss again.

"I assure you, Weiss, it is rather hard to forget my childhood friend—much less one with a reputation like yours."

Weiss nodded to him and smiled a tiny bit. "I'm glad you didn't forget me then." She then noticed the team and looked at them. They all straightened up almost immediately as she glared at them. Her glare was literally identical to Naru's infamous glare. "Nice to meet all of you; I assume you work with Kazuya here. My name is Weiss Izanagi, owner of Izanagi Psychic and Paranormal Research, and Kazuya's childhood friend." She gave them all a slight smile as the whole team, Mai especially, seemed a bit shocked by the girl's introduction.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruisawesome: Ah! So she's Naru's childhood friend! Lol how many saw that coming? XD<strong>

**Chaosweaver13: Hehehehe, yep. Hope you all like her, my own personal creation from two years ago. But what do you think she might bring to the table? XD**

**Naruisawesome: They'll just have to wait and see! Heh, heh.**

**Chaosweaver13: Oh yes, I'm looking forward to this, but NO SPOILERS! Sorry boys XD**

**Naruisawesome: Yeah, sorry! :P Anyways, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

><p><strong>::Chapter 3::<strong>

The SPR team just stared a bit flabbergasted at what was happening in front of them. Naru, not only has a friend who's a girl, but that it's a childhood friend who also has a huge reputation in the Paranormal Research Field. Of course the first one to speak up was Monk.

"Naru, why didn't you ever tell us you had a girlfriend who was almost the exact same as you? I know it seems odd, but I guess it's true you could only love yourself." He joked. Ayako just recovered from the shock and started to snicker with Monk at his comment. Naru just gave them a glare as Weiss smiled a bit walking over to Monk. Within an instant, the snickering stopped. Lin, John, and Yasuhara all paled as Mai, Masako, and Ayako just stared at Monk who was now bent forward, letting out a high pitched yelp, and had Weiss's foot firmly planted in his groin. As Weiss removed her foot from Monk, he fell to the ground writhing in pain. Weiss' smile vanished and was replaced with a death glare that made Naru's glare look like it belonged to a kitten.

"I suggest you remember this pain old man, because I will make it worse if you say such things again. And just so I make this clear...I. Do. Not. Have. Romantic. Feelings. For. That. Man! DO I MAKE THAT CLEAR TO EVERYONE!?" She glanced around at the others to see if they got the message. Everyone nodded hastily, instantly becoming afraid of the girl. Their frightened eyes shifted to the monk in pain on the ground while Naru sighed in irritation in the background. Weiss nodded and smiled a bit. "Good, now then if we are done with this daily dose of ignorance, let's go get to work." She turned and walked to her car, grabbing a notebook from the hood and walked into the mall.

Everyone—aside from Naru and Lin—had their mouths gaped open as they watched the girl walk away. Mai, who had felt a wave of relief wash over her when Weiss stated very loudly that she didn't like Naru in that kind of way, shifted her cinnamon brown eyes on to her boss.

"A-Ah...N-Naru..."

"It's better to just do as she says." The man shook his head. "I'll explain things later." He mumbled quietly so she would be the only one who could hear him. The team just nodded as Naru walked in after Weiss. The others followed, a still pained Monk having Yasuhara and John helping him to his feet. Once inside the manager was already there to meet them at the doors.

"Ah, Mr. Shibuya, thank you again for coming. I assume this is your team." He glanced around at the team and then at Weiss. Naru just shook his head at Mr. Hitoma as he glanced back to Naru, telling him to basically make no comments to or about her relating to himself. "Um, young lady, may I ask who you are? You don't look like one of Mr. Shibuya's employees."

Weiss just smiled a tiny bit. "You can just call me what a lot of other people call me. I don't like formalities from strangers, so you can just call me White Thunder."

At this declaration, practically the entire SPR team minus Naru and Lin shouted simultaneously. "WHAT!?"

"Why do they call you that?" Yasu asked. His voice wavered a bit, probably scared she'd kick him the same way she had kicked Monk, but his curiosity got the better of him. She looked back at Yasu and smiled.

"Well, my name for one, Weiss is German for white while Izanagi is a Japanese translation for thunder. So that's reason one and reason two..." She looked at Monk before Naru spoke up.

"The second reason is because she has a very strict and no-nonsense attitude when it comes to work or personal life, as you all saw quite vividly outside." He stated. Weiss just smiled a bit and nodded, thanking Naru for finishing for her.

"Now, if we're all quite done with the questions..." Naru continued. He glanced at his team with a look that dared them to say anything else. When no one spoke up, he gave a satisfied nod and turned back to their client. Weiss shook her head at the team a tiny bit before their client led them to the security office.

Mr. Hitoma spoke as they arrived to the large room. It had a security locker with night sticks, handcuffs, and pepper spray in it. Another locker that was locked with two padlocks had three glock 17c handguns and two Remington 870mcs pump-action shotguns with spare ammo for all of the firearms in the locker as well. In the middle of the room was a large conference table and at the back was a large computer setup with about several dozen monitors with views all over the mall. A small drink station for coffee and tea and a large sofa was also there.

"I must thank you once again for taking the case. Anything you need while you're here will be provided for free from the mall. Meals will be provided from any of the restaurants in the food court for free as well."

"It's no problem at all, and thank you very much." Mai bowed to the man, showing her gratitude since she knew Naru wouldn't say anything. Their client nodded once before leaving them to their job. Naru looked at the team, signalling them to bring in their equipment. Weiss also left quickly as she left to her car, coming back as the team was just about done bringing in equipment. Weiss brought a large metal case with her as she set it down and sat in the chair in front of the security monitors. She took mental notes of each of the cameras' positions and views. Some of the team, noticing her behavior, was confused by it.

"What is _that_?" Ayako asked with slightly wide, curious eyes as she pointed to the case that was beside Weiss. Weiss looked back at the team for a moment before going back to the monitors.

"_That_ is my own personal equipment. A few cameras, some meters, and of course, my tea blend."

"Tea?! She really is just like Big Boss now!" Yasu exclaimed, rather dramatically. Weiss glanced over at Yasu, her eyes rather cold.

"I am nothing like him; our tastes are quite different. I only drink herbal tea and I don't drink it as though it were the only thing keeping me alive."

From across the room Naru scoffed. "I know what you're implying and that's not true at all."

Weiss flicked her finger out at the case that she had set next to the couch and opened it. A small notebook floated out over to her and the case shut. She grabbed the notebook and started taking some notes.

"I'm sure it isn't Naru, which is what I believe they keep calling you. Anyway, would you mind letting me see the case file, or do I need to hack into your computers again?" She smirked. This time, Naru just scowled at his childhood friend. He hated it that she always made things go her way. But nonetheless, he wordlessly walked towards her and handed her the case file.

She accepted the case file and nodded to him as she started reading it, memorizing the details before she felt something staring at her. She glanced behind her only to see Yasu, Mai, Ayako, and Monk just staring at her probably for two reasons. The first was the case opening and closing itself as her notebook floated to her, and the second was her claim at hacking the SPR computers '_again_'. She debated on whether to just ignore them and let them stare at her, or to acknowledge them and let them ask their questions. Weiss sighed a bit as she turned the chair around, closing the case folder. She stared back at them all.

"If you all have something to say or ask, then do it and stop staring at me like I'm some freak. It's impolite to stare." She deadpanned. The team, aside from the two stoic men, glanced at each other apprehensively before Yasu decided to speak.

"I think I speak for the rest of us when I say we have _a lot_ to ask." He admitted. She nodded and cupped her hands together over the case folder and her notebook as she looked back to them.

"Then I shall try and answer any questions you have to the best of my ability. So get on with it before I reconsider my offer."

"How exactly do you know Naru?" Mai accidentally blurted before Yasu had a chance to speak again. Weiss sighed at the question.

"When Naru and Gene were little and still lived in England, I met them both through their parents. They figured their sons could use a female friend, so they looked to some of their own friends, and the Izanagi family were close friends with the Davis family. After that I spent a lot of time with the two of them. So as I said before, I'm his childhood friend. I moved out here after my parents passed away, and that was when I started my business. Madoka was a good friend to me when I was young and she taught me all the time about ghost hunting."

Mai gave a slow nod before flickering her gaze down and wringing her hands when Weiss continued to stare at her. It was a bit unnerving... Weiss sighed a little and her stare softened a little, trying to make this a little less uncomfortable for the team.

"So anymore questions?"

"What exactly is it that you _do_?" Ayako narrowed her eyes at the girl. "Aside from owning your own company...just like Naru here."

Weiss looked at Ayako and just had a slight grin show on her face. "I work alone as a Paranormal Investigator or a Ghost Hunter, as Naru sometimes calls it, to help idiots understand the job. I also dabble in computers and programming. Aside from that, I have quite a long record of solved cases over the time I've been working. I've helped Naru on many cases in the past, though it's been almost a year since he contacted me about anything." Weiss stood up and walked to the kitchen station in the office and grabbed a cup of water before sitting down on the couch and taking a small drink. "Anything else?"

"So you don't have any psychic powers?" Ayako raised a brow. She figured since Naru and Weiss look alike and basically have the same personality that everything else about them would be the same also. They both even love tea for heaven's sake!

Weiss glanced up at Ayako. The rest of the team could swear Weiss looked ready to laugh.

"Actually I do have psychic powers. I spent quite a lot of time as a little girl trying to control it; I can't control all of it, but I can use quite a bit. I can lift anything up to a small couch with my mind, or a vast quantity of objects as long as they don't go over that same weight overall. I also have a near photographic memory as well, and just like others with PK, I can push things and other people around. But that takes some amount of concentration if it's a person. As to time restraints, if I were to lift a small couch, I can only keep it held for mostly two minutes. Then the strain starts to affect me commonly in the form of my nose bleeding." She took another drink of her water and glanced at the group, wondering if she had overloaded them yet or not.

From their expressions, however, she confirmed that she had indeed overloaded their brains. Weiss smirked at them as she finished her cup of water and put the empty plastic cup in a small trash basket. She then got up and grabbed her notebook before walking to the door.

"I'm going to go for an observational walk." She left the security office and shut the door behind her, leaving the overloaded SPR team to try and process all the information she had just said. Weiss got out to the main area of the mall and started walking around, eventually finding a fountain in a large atrium near the center of the mall. She sat on the edge of the fountain and started reading some of her notes, glancing around at her surroundings, getting ideas for various locations for activity to occur.

Meanwhile back in base, the team was just finishing _finally_ getting all the equipment into the office. Mai groaned as she rubbed her shoulders after setting down the last monitor. Of course she didn't have to carry the _really_ heavy things—Naru actually chided her every time she attempted to—but still, going back and forth carrying various things can make her tired. As the team started to unpack all the gear, Lin who had been looking at the mall security cameras for a few moments now, quickly turned to Naru before speaking.

"Naru, it's Ms. Izanagi!" The team stopped and everyone looked at the monitors before Naru and Lin rushed out of the office.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruisawesome: Okay, so there are some answers to any questions you may have about Weiss. XD<strong>

**Chaosweaver13: Yep, but I wonder what happened that freaked Lin and Naru out so badly. ^_^**

**Naruisawesome: Hmm, I guess everyone just have to wait and see in the next chapter!**

**Chaosweaver13: Yea sorry, but we don't give spoilers. Anyway please review and fav if you enjoyed. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

><p><strong>::Chapter 4::<strong>

A few moments prior to the outburst in the office, Weiss was just taking a few more notes while sitting on the fountain. She shut the notebook and glanced around. She suddenly felt a change in the temperature. But before she could move, she felt something grab her and slam her down into the water of the fountain. A strong invisible force pinned her upper body under the water, trying to drown her as she kicked and struggled against the pressure. Despite her best efforts, however, she couldn't get loose of the invisible hold, nor could she find the strength.

Naru and Lin were running as fast as they could to help her, and when they finally arrived, Weiss was still struggling. In the short panic, she finally managed to compose herself enough to push the water away from her to breathe. However the force on her neck grew stronger, forcing the air out of her and her focus to break as she was drowning again. Lin called upon his shiki that immediately flew over and struck at something over Weiss. The presence faded away as Lin quickly reached into the water and pulled Weiss out. She gasped for air before coughing up water all over the floor.

Just as Naru kneeled down to his old friend, placing a hand on her back to steady her during her coughing fit, they heard Mai shout as she ran towards them.

"Hey!" She yelled, stopping in front of them. Her brows were furrowed in concern. "Are you okay?!" Weiss coughed out the last of the water as she tried to breathe. She looked up at Mai gave her a small smile.

"Yeah...I'm alright *cough cough* it would seem that whatever is here was only being active at night. Though it appears that it will be quite aggressive in the daytime against people with psychic abilities like myself." Weiss stood up as her legs felt a bit shaky. Lin noticed this and picked her up bridal style before carrying her back to base. Ayako, Monk, Masako, John, and Yasuhara all just stared at Lin as he carried the now soaking wet Weiss into the base. He set her down in a chair as she started to take her jacket and tie off.

"An attack already?" Monk inquired after Mai and Naru walked in. He glanced at the others apprehensively. "We've just been here a for a little over an hour... It's really this serious here?" Weiss looked at Monk and shook her head as she started unbuttoning her shirt.

"No, only for people with psychic abilities. The case file says the spirit has only been active at nighttime; its only a little after 10 am now, and the fact that it went for me means it is picking people who are alone. It more than likely prefers people who have psychic abilities like myself.

The SPR team's gazes all landed on their favorite brunette. Mai noticed their stares and blushed from the attention.

"Alright, it seems Mai already can't go alone any where by herself." Monk commented as he crossed his arms. He nodded in agreement to himself. Weiss had finished with her buttons on her shirt so she took it off and hung it on the back of another chair. That way it could dry along with her tie and jacket. She glanced at Mai and smiled a bit.

"Don't worry, Mai. I will personally make sure you are safe, even if I have to make Naru follow you around." It was at this moment that the team noticed that Weiss was literally wearing nothing on top anymore as she walked over to her metal case.

"Weiss." Naru hissed in irritation at her behaviour after he closed his eyes. He was on the verge of disgust. After all, Weiss was his childhood friend and the closest thing he ever had to a sister. Weiss fished for another white shirt out of her case. Then she put it on and buttoned it.

"What, Naru? You expect me to keep soaking wet clothes on? I'll catch a cold or worse." She sighed a bit. She sat back down on the couch and looked at the rest of the team. Lin was turned away, John was blushing with his eyes adverted to the ceiling, and Yasu was literally just staring at her like she was an angel sent from heaven. "Um, why are you staring at me like that kid?"

Mouth a gaped, Yasu stared for a few more moments before he blinked, snapping out of his thoughts. He cleared his throat and daringly walked towards her with a charming smile.

"I have to say, you are quite beautiful." He stated. Weiss gave a slight smirk at Yasu.

"Why thank you young man. I actually get that compliment quite often. I will have to agree that you would be quite charming if your compliment wasn't given only after I had stripped my top half completely." She gave a slightly bigger smirk at him. Yasu, however, didn't falter in the slightest. He only grinned.

"Well, you see... I'm quite shy around girls, especially beautiful ones like yourself, but when I saw an extend of your beauty, well...I couldn't help myself." Yasu said slyly. Weiss pointed two fingers over to a small notepad on the large conference table. The notepad lifted up from the wood and she then quickly pointed her fingers at Yasu, making it bean him in the forehead.

"Don't flatter yourself, Kid. I doubt you're shy when you work with three attractive girls and talk with them like they are close friends."

Mai and Ayako blushed openly at the compliment while Masako lifted her kimono sleeve to her face to cover up hers. And Yasu dared to take a step further towards Weiss.

"Maybe so, but like you said, we're _close_ friends." Yasu grinned again. "Of course I wouldn't think of them in that way. Even if I did, Mai would be the only one I'd even _think_ about dating."

Weiss just grew a rather evil-looking smirk as she looked at Yasu. "Easy young man, compliments get nowhere. Also, try getting a relationship with me very fast, and we might just have a much more painful repeat on you of what I did to the old man over there." She pointed at Monk as she finished. Yasu swallowed thickly, but he tried to keep the charming smile on his face. But nonetheless, he took a few steps away from Weiss. She tried to contain herself before she started laughing a bit. She couldn't resist the urge to laugh at how bad she had already managed to scare this team. She looked over to Naru and calmed down before looking a tiny bit surprised. "Oh, Naru, I'm impressed. You haven't had any tea yet since we got here. Maybe you have finally learned to control your addiction."

Everyone tried to stifle their giggles, even Lin chuckled a bit, while Naru glared at her.

"Mind your own business, Weiss. And I have never had a 'tea addiction'." He scoffed before mumbling. "I don't know why you and Mai always have to say that."

Weiss nodded and smiled a bit. "Hai, hai. Whatever helps you sleep at night, Naru. I would suggest that the equipment gets set up before the mall opens." As she finished saying this, she was staring at the team. Before Naru could even tell them to get to work, the team immediately began to collect a few cameras but mostly microphones. Weiss smirked a bit as she got up and grabbed her notebook, placing it back in her case. She sat on the couch and sighed a bit as she rubbed her throat a bit. It still hurt from where that invisible force was holding her down.

Naru and Lin noticed her discomfort and just glanced at each other. Naru gave Lin a small nod and the tall Chinese man walked over to Weiss' case. He grabbed a smaller metal case from inside and took it over to the kitchen station in the office. Then he took a small tea bag out of the case and opened it up, pouring the contents into a cup of hot water. He stirred it slightly and carried the cup to Weiss, setting it on the table in front of her.

Weiss saw the cup and looked at Lin, making him nod in return. She gave him a warm smile and nodded back in thanks. She picked up the cup and took a small sip, closing her eyes as she relaxed, not thinking about the pain anymore. There was another reason why she only drank herbal tea, aside from enjoying the taste. It had the effect on her of immediately calming her mind and soothing her body, making her relax quite visibly.

"Eh...Naru, where do you want the cameras set up at exactly?" Mai asked as the rest of the team walked towards the door. Weiss set her cup down, then handed Naru a sheet of paper from her notebook and also her car keys.

"I took the time in my walk to write down various locations for cameras and angles for them to be set up at. There are additional cameras, about several dozen in the trunk and on the floor in the backseat of my car. If they need them, they can go and retrieve them."

"Here." Naru walked over to Mai and gave her the keys along with the piece of paper as he let out a silent sigh. Mai and the others all nodded and left the office as Weiss took another sip of her tea.

"So Naru, the young girl has psychic abilities as well? You really know how to pick them. I never knew you to take a preference in brunettes."

Naru narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm not sure I know what you mean, but for your question, yes, Mai does have psychic abilities."

Weiss nodded. "I see. I'll do what I can to help keep her safe. While I may be just as much of a target, I look out for those I work with and anyone I see that is important to you, Naru. I will make sure she is safe to the best of my abilites. Ms. Hara I know can handle herself, but I'm not sure about this. It felt...off. Normally I'm able to focus even when taken by surprise, but something was keeping me from focusing. Almost like...I was being forced to feel afraid." Weiss bit her bottom lip as she stared at the camera monitors. Naru nodded slowly, taking in the information she was giving him. Nothing else was said between the two for a minute or two before he uttered two little words that he rarely said.

"Thank you." The dark-haired man muttered quietly. Weiss nodded.

"You don't need to thank me, Naru. You and I are like family; we may not be related, but I still see you like a brother. I will always put my family before myself—and your team obviously means a lot to you—so I will do everything in my power to make sure that which you hold dear stays safe. Anyone or anything that dares to trample and step on your feelings and your heart will truly feel 'White Thunder'." She confessed. Naru glanced at her with an eyebrow raised slightly and his lips twitching upwards. She noticed the twitch and looked at him. "Naru, you really need to learn to drop the mask. It's not a bad thing to show your emotions."

Having had already composed himself, Naru ignored him and said nothing in return. She knew why he didn't—wouldn't—do such a thing. Instead, he looked over towards the monitors to see Lin speaking with Mai over the headsets.

Weiss sighed. 'I guess I will just have to play a little cupid with those two. You may be able to fool someone else, Naru, but you can't fool me. You of all people should know that by now.' She thought to herself as she finished her tea. She walked over to the monitors, taking a seat in another chair next to Lin before she watched the screens. She tilted her head to side a bit as she finally took a good look at the younger girl.

Weiss smiled, watching Mai on the screens, thinking of how she could push the young brunette and her 'little brother' together so that they would admit their feelings to each other. Of course Weiss also had to take Masako into account. She knew that Masako had taken Naru out on quite a few 'dates', not that he had actually agreed to them, but she knew the reasons those occurred. However, she knew just how to deal with the issue should it arise. She decided she should get to know Mai better though. She wanted to know how this girl wormed her way into the cold Oliver Davis' heart.

* * *

><p>Weiss watched the monitors after having a field day in her mind, seeing as how all the cameras the team brought in were now set up. The rest of the team had just made it back to base as the mall opened, and shortly after, people started arriving at the mall. All the stores were open, and the fountain area had been cleaned up after all of the water that was splashed out on to the floor after the attack. Weiss observed the people strolling around the mall. She had never actually come to this mall before, but she knew about it. And she started to wonder if she could find anything she might want to buy in one of the stores.<p>

"What did you just say to me?!" Weiss suddenly heard Ayako's _loud_ voice from all the way across the room, effectively cutting her from her thoughts. Weiss sighed a bit as she looked back at the team to see what the commotion was all about. It seemed that the miko was holding a purse above the monk's head and yelling at him for no reason from what she could see. The others in the room appeared not the pay them any attention though. Was this a regular occurrence or something?

Weiss sighed. Tthough her neck didn't hurt anymore, it was still sore, and this gave her a very slight headache. The yelling wasn't helping very much either. She quickly pointed a finger over at the purse and it started to float upwards over the miko's head, dumping all of its contents on top of her. As the yelling stopped, everyone looking at Weiss who was just glaring at them.

"Would you all do me a small favor and use inside voices please?"

Naru scoffed. "Good luck trying to get them to do that."

Weiss had an evil smirk show on her face. "Oh, Naru. You should know better than that about my influence on people. Or did you forget that I am the main reason that Lin is so quiet?" Everyone immediately quietened down and glanced at Lin. Then they looked back at Weiss excitedly, wanting an explanation.

"_You're_ the reason why Lin is always so silent?" Monk raised a brow. Weiss grinned as she looked at the team.

"Well, back when Naru and I were still young, Lin was brought in by his parents to be a sort of 'caretaker' for him. Of course they also made sure Lin would be very protective of Naru, but they forgot to mention me to him. So when I went over to see Naru, Lin promptly tried to keep me away from him. After about ten minutes of Lin either blocking my way or shoving me away from the door, I quickly rushed up to him and clenched my hand on his 'jewels' and forced him to the floor. I explained that I was Naru's friend, and that if he ever tried to keep me from seeing Naru again, then he was going to be calling me 'Mistress' within the hour. Lin actually used to be a bit talkative before that or so the Davis told me." All of the men except Naru and Lin paled at her words and winced a bit. Though Lin did let out a shiver at the memory that haunted him. Weiss grinned as she glanced at Lin.

"To be perfectly honest, I slightly regret not breaking him to my will back then, seeing him now. I guess I'm just a sucker for tall, strong men, plus Lin is always very helpful. Some of the jobs that I helped Naru on only got to me because Lin decided to be the voice of reason and called me himself." She got out of her chair and walked over to a chair at the conference table. Then she grabbed her now dry jacket and she put it back on. The SPR team's mouths hung open as they watched her walk across the room. Never once had they ever heard of someone speaking of Lin in such a manner! Although no one was really that brave to...

Weiss smiled. She could easily read their faces as she looked at them all. She laughed a bit. "What? Is it really that hard to believe that someone like me has a heart? I may be tough, but I'm still a young woman. Oh that reminds me, Mai, I would like to speak to you in private sometime today if that is alright with you?"

"Umm..." Mai began. She furrowed her brows in wonder and stared at the girl as if doing so would give her the answers she wanted—why Weiss would want to talk to be her and what about. "Sure, I guess so..." The brunette nodded. Weiss smiled a bit.

"Great. Now then, Lin, I would like it if you kept an eye on all the monitors. Yasuhara, you help Lin with this task. Any time either of you see anything strange or out of place, I want it logged and noted. While not everything that happens here will be supernatural, knowing what is strange will allow us to determine what is and isn't the cause of the spirit. Mai, Naru, and Masako, along with myself: the 4 of us are more than likely to be prime targets for the presence here, so make sure you are not ever completely alone—even strangers will be acceptable. I don't think it will strike someone if there are others around. I have some means of protecting myself, but I will minimize how often or how long I am by myself. There is something off about this spirit and I'm actually slightly worried about this. For now, until the mall starts to close up, everyone can go about as they please. But keep your eyes and ears open for anything out of the ordinary." Weiss took a small breath after explaining everything and made sure she got her point across before looking to Mai. "Mai, I would like you to come with me to the food court. I didn't have breakfast, so we are gonna go get a light lunch. And I wish to have our talk, alright?" Weiss smiled as she walked toward the door, gently grabbing Mai's hand and pulling her along, making sure not to rush or harm her.

"Ah, um...r-right now?" Mai questioned, glancing back at her friends. Naru looked very annoyed.

"Weiss, you can't just kidnap my assistant." He spoke, displeased, as he crossed his arms over his chest. Weiss just sighed at Naru as she shook her head.

"Fine, we can have our talk later. I need something to eat though." She then left the room to head to the food court. She let out a sigh as she walked to her destination. Honestly, what did Naru think she was going to do to Mai? She already told him that she was going to do everything in her power to protect the petite brunette.

Weiss stopped her thoughts as she reached the food court. She went to one of the stores and got a burger and some fries. Then she sat at a table with her order and started eating quietly. She glanced around at all of the other people there as she did. Weiss just sighed after she he finished her food. She tossed her trash in a waste bin and then started to walk around the mall, looking at the various stores.

Lin was watching her movements quite often on the monitors. He told himself it because they didn't need a repeat of what happened the last time she was alone. Though Lin told himself that, he was watching her quite more than a friend just concerned with her safety.

Weiss took a break from her walk and returned to the security office and sat in a chair at the conference table, laying her head in her arms on the wood. She closed her eyes and she slowly fell into a light slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Chaosweaver13: Hope you guys liked this chapter, but what does everyone think? Weiss seems to have big plans for the team. XD<strong>

**Naruisawesome: Lol yup! I wonder how she plans to get Mai and Naru together though!**

**Chaosweaver13: And what about Weiss and Lin? Hehehehehe ^_^**

**Naruisawesome: Lol maybe Mai could notice and help them. Hahaha!**

**Chaosweaver13: Maybe, maybe. Please review and fav if you enjoyed. Look forward to the rest of the story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

><p><strong>::Chapter 5::<strong>

"Weiss." The young woman heard as someone shook her shoulder. "Get up, I'd rather not have _another_ person on this team who always falls asleep while working on the job." Naru said. She could hear a hint of teasing in his tone, but she knew it wasn't for her. Mai huffed in the background.

"I don't always fall asleep, you jerk!" She exclaimed. Weiss lifted her head and gave a small yawn, stretching her arms. Lin only glanced at her as he heard the noise. When Weiss wasn't being bossy or cold, she could be quite cute. She looked at the clock and saw it was now 8pm. She stood up and looked at Mai.

"Alright, Naru, if you are done teasing her, I need to have that discussion with Mai. And I'm not taking your interference in the matter this time Naru. I need to have a talk with her alone, if that is alright with you, Mai?" She smiled at the younger girl. Her smile was rather warm. With a small blush on her cheeks from the other girl's first statement, Mai glanced at Naru as if silently asking permission to go. She knew how Naru hated it when she did things on her own on cases. Naru gave Weiss a stern look for a few moments before finally speaking.

"Don't take too long." He warned. Mai smiled a bit and walked towards Weiss. Weiss smiled a bit and nodded.

"Don't worry, Naru. You should know me by now." Weiss gently grabbed Mai's hand and led her out of the room. She went to one of the smaller offices and walked inside with her. After they were shut inside, Weiss grabbed a chair and sat down. "Alright then, Mai, I'll be blunt with you on this. I can clearly see that you have some feelings for Naru, and honestly, I am happy for that."

Mai's eyes widened from embarrassment and her cheeks turned darker. "Wh-what?!" She sputtered. Weiss gave her a warm smile.

"I'm happy that you have feelings for Naru. We have known each other for so long; we see each other more like siblings than friends, so we look out for each other. I have had more trouble than you can imagine trying to find a girl who would love him for who he is and not just because of _who_ he is, or how much money he has, or what he looks like. If you are seriously infatuated with him, please don't lie about it to me. If you are in love with him, then I am more than hundred percent supportive of it."

"I..." Mai didn't think she could get any redder. So this was just what she wanted to discuss—her non-existent future relationship with Naru? Well, not that she had any clue as to what it would be anyways but still. After a few minutes, Mai lowered her head and gave a small, shy nod. Something about Weiss just made her want to spill out the truth. "I do...ah, I mean I am..." She confessed nervously. After all, it isn't every day you tell someone you love your boss.

Weiss stood up and walked over, giving Mai a warm and gentle hug. "I'm very happy. And don't worry, he may be cold and wear that mask, but he is a very kind and gentle young man. He needs someone in his life, and you are more than perfect. You know of his flaws, but you accept them and him for who he is. So I will support you, and try to help you get through that shell he built. I just need you to be strong and never give up on him, alright?" She asked. Mai furrowed her brows a bit.

"I know Naru may seem cold, like you said, but he _is_ kind because I've seen it before." Mai gave a fond smile at the memories. Then her brows knitted closer together. "But...you're making it sound like Naru and I are actually going to get together..."

Weiss smiled. "Mai, I have known Naru since we were little. He can believe that he can fool everyone, but I'm the one person he can never fool no matter how hard he tries. Trust me when I say this: you _will_ get together, or my name isn't Weiss Izanagi. And before you argue, no, Naru and Masako are not dating, nor were they ever dating, so don't worry about that."

Mai gave a nod. "I know. She was blackmailing him into it... But what do you mean by him 'trying to fool you'?" She inquired. Weiss grinned a bit.

"Naru has feelings for you as well. He thinks he can hide that fact from me, but he forgot that I can read him even with that mask on his face." She said. Mai's eyes widened as she had a hard time believing what she just heard. As soon as she recovered though, Weiss spoke again. "We need to head back before Naru comes looking. Just don't mention anything to him about this talk, alright? I'll do what I can to help you two get closer, okay?" She gave Mai another gentle hug before stepping to the door and bringing Mai along with her. Then they headed for the security office.

"B-but Miss Izanagi...I just..." Mai blushed from embarrassment as they walked, letting herself be dragged away. "Why would even you think that Naru would l-love me?"

Weiss smiled. "Mai, trust me, I can tell. He doesn't just hire people for the sake of hiring them, and other than Lin, you are technically the only other employee registered under SPR. He has feelings for you, but he just doesn't like to show his emotions since...Gene." She looked down a bit sadly. The brunette's gaze went downward at the mention of her spirit guide also. She briefly wondered if she should tell Weiss that he's in her dreams, or did she already know?

"So...Naru hasn't always been this way?" Mai asked curiously. Weiss smiled a little and shook her head.

"He used to be very happy. He would smile quite a lot and we used to have a lot of fun together."

"Oh..." Mai nodded to herself. She learned more about Naru from this girl, who she only met that day, than she ever knew from the man himself. And she knew him for two years already!

Weiss smiled. "Anyway, just trust me alright? After this case, I'm going to be helping out at SPR more. Lin asked me himself to work for SPR as a partner company, so I will be around often, and I'll do my best to get him to open up to you. For now though, don't mention any of this to him, alright?" Weiss looked back at Mai as they got to the security office. Then she let Mai go. "Go back inside and rest. I have to go find a restroom. And make sure Lin and Yasu are keeping notes on anything strange like I asked them to." She gave Mai another gentle hug before walking away to find a restroom. The mall was now starting to close up as most of the people were leaving to go home.

When Mai stepped back into the room with the others, she let out a deep breath and leaned against the door. 'Well, that conversation was completely unexpected.' She thought. Going to take a step forward, she stopped in mid-step when she saw Naru staring intensely at her with narrowed eyes. Naru seemed to be very curious about what the two girls closest to him were talking about. The silence was broken by Yasu, who just turned away from the monitors, though.

"Hmm, Mai, where's Weiss?" As soon as he said that, everyone seemed to notice the young woman wasn't there as well. Naru focused his eyes even more on Mai.

"Mai, where is she?"

"She, um..." Mai cleared her throat. "She said she had to use the restroom and that she'd be back right." She answered. Everyone seemed to nod at this. Naru and Lin, however, seemed just a slight bit worried before Naru spoke.

"She went alone?" He asked, looking to the monitors. He and Lin watched Weiss leaving the restrooms' hall and heading back to base until she stopped and quickly turned around, almost like she saw something. On the microphones, sounds of various objects could be heard moving around. A camera in a mattress store was showing that one of the beds was shaking quite a bit. Meanwhile in a houseware store (basically anything you need for a house including kitchenware) a lot of objects and items were slightly shifting and shaking. As they watched this, Naru's phone started ringing. Without even taking his eyes off the monitors, Naru got it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Yes?" He asked sharply. Not surprising enough, Weiss was the caller.

"NARU! GET SOMEONE TO THE MATTRESS STORE! SEND LIN TO HELP ME AT THE HOUSEWARE STORE NOW! *Click*"

Naru just looked at the monitors to see that Weiss was running toward the houseware store. "Lin." He called out. "Go after her; she's going to the houseware store." The Chinese man gave a single nod before racing out of the room.

* * *

><p>Weiss was rushing. She knew the store employees were still closing up, so many were still here. She wasn't worried about herself, she was worried about everyone else. She reached the store just as a blender flew right out into the mall, just missing Weiss. Looking around as she noticed the back door in the store was open. She then quickly ran in, avoiding the kitchen section as she made it to the back only to find a young female manager in the corner of the office, which was in the back of the store, scared out of her mind. Weiss quickly grabbed the woman's hand and pulled her up.<p>

"I need you to get out of here. When I say go, run as fast as you can, and don't stop for anything alright?" The woman was still scared but nodded to Weiss hesitantly. Weiss led the manager back to the door that exited the store. "Alright... Go!" Weiss shouted as she and the woman ran through the store. Weiss used her telekinesis to keep any airborne objects from hitting the girl as they got out. The girl kept running to get to the safety of her car.

Weiss looked down the way to see Lin rushing over to her. She smiled slightly, but as he got to her, they both stiffened a bit as a kitchen knife flew past them, just missing them both as they looked back towards the store.

"Weiss, we need to leave." Lin stated, trying to push her behind him and away from the violent kitchen appliances that threatened to kill them. Weiss grabbed onto Lin as she nodded, moving away from the store with him. As they were moving away, Weiss could have sworn she heard someone whispering to her, but she couldn't be certain and pushed that thought away for another time. They both were out of breath by the time they got back to the security room.

Bursting into the room, they startled the others for a moment. Weiss caught her breath to answer the expressions on everyone's faces. She quickly explained the whole incident. After doing so she noticed that Mai was sitting at the conference table asleep with her head on her arms.

"Mai's already asleep?" She asked without taking her eyes off the young girl. Ayako crossed her arms with a smile, following Weiss' gaze.

"That girl can fall asleep faster than anyone I've ever seen...and she can fall asleep just about anywhere too." The red-haired woman replied. Weiss nodded at the explanation and then thought about something.

"What exactly are Mai's psychic abilities?"

"She's a latent psychic." Naru instantly spoke up, making Weiss move her gaze on to him. "She has postcognitive dreams—which have helped a lot on finding information for cases—and she's clairvoyance. She can also astral project."

"Don't forget her freaky intuition!" Monk pointed out. Naru nodded his head in acknowledgement. Weiss took in this information and processed it. Then she nodded.

"I see. Maybe she will have a dream that can help us out, or tell us something about the spirit and what it wants." She said. Monk's face twisted into a grimace and also concern for the brunette girl.

"Let's just hope it's not another first person dream especially." He said. Weiss looked at Monk and nodded. She had heard of those before but never met anyone who had one.

"Hopefully not. This one seems rather violent though. It nearly hit me and Lin with a thrown kitchen knife a while ago, but the knife was closer to me for some reason. Maybe it's mad that it didn't get to kill me this morning." Weiss shrugged a bit.

"Why you though—or just you?" The priest suddenly spoke up. "I mean if it's going after psychics...wouldn't Naru be more of a better candidate since presumingly he has more power? Or are you two on the same level?" John asked innocently. Weiss looked over to John and nodded.

"Normally yes, Naru would be, but we have the same level of power. The difference is that I have much better control of mine due to regular practice and training, so in a way, I am at a higher level than him. While our levels are the same, control plays a factor in it as well, and to spirits, that is important. It might be targeting me for that, or there may be another reason. Maybe Mai's dreams will give us some insight." Everyone nodded in understanding to her explanation. It made them wonder why exactly Naru didn't have as more control over his powers as Weiss did.

Weiss sat down across from Mai at the table. She sighed a bit, reaching up and rubbing her neck as she felt something sting a bit. She winced slightly. Something seemed to sting at the back of her neck, but she didn't know what.

"Oh my god, is that blood dripping down from your neck?!" Ayako suddenly cried out in worry. She rushed over to the girl and instantly began to examine her. Weiss seemed a bit startled by the sound from the miko. When Ayako checked her neck, there was a clean cut along the back of her neck, not very deep but enough to draw a good amount of blood. It only just started to bleed though. The others in the room, Naru and Lin especially, seemed worried. Two actual attacks had occurred in the first day, and both were on Weiss.

Ayako quickly got out her medical bag and went back over to Weiss. As she began to wipe the blood away from her neck, Weiss had asked her why she had a bag like that on hand. The priestess simply replied that after working with Mai for so long, she had to. Weiss nodded at this but didn't press the matter at all. She sat still as the priestess tended to her wound. She looked over at Mai and wondered what her dream might tell them about the case.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruisawesome: Omg, I can't believe Weiss got attacked <em>again<em>!**

**Chaosweaver13: Welp, this is shaping up to be quite exciting, and a bit hectic. Who knows what is going to happen.**

**Naruisawesome: Yep, and who knows, maybe Mai will have a dream like Weiss hopes for...or maybe it'll just be some reason dream that's not even related to the case...XD**

**Chaosweaver13: Can't say, you all will just have to wait and see. NEXT TIME ON...meh, roll the credits till the next episode XD**

**Naruisawesome: Lol! Please review everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

><p><strong>::Chapter 6::<strong>

_Mai glanced around her dreamscape with a sigh. Of course she just _had_ to fall asleep not long after Naru reprimanded Weiss for sleeping. Although at least she had an excuse. When she falls asleep, she dreams. And dreaming leads to information which will help Naru and the others on the case. Mai looked around for a bit before she spotted her spirit guide, Naru's twin brother, Gene._

_"Gene, so what are you gonna show me this time?" She asked. Gene looked at her with a knowing look. He knew Weiss was there, and the pain of what he was about to show her was easily seen on his face. He didn't say anything, just pointed towards a light. The scene that unfolded in front of their eyes was quite shocking, but to Gene, it was painful._

_The first thing in which Mai noticed was Weiss lying on the floor with a look of fear on her face. She had streaks of blood running down her chest and arms, and when she suddenly coughed, Mai understood why. She had coughed up blood. Weiss just lied there, trying to focus and not pass out from her blood loss. She slowly tried to get up before someone stepped over to her. Following the individual's legs upward, Mai's eyes went wide as she saw Lin standing over Weiss with a knife covered in blood. Weiss just stared up at him with fear painted all over her face as she tried to speak. Only weakly getting her words out before coughing up more blood._

_"l...Lin...ple...please...stop..."_

_However the man didn't say anything or even acknowledged that she had spoke. He just had a dead look in his visible eye. Weiss was trying her best to stay conscious. Lin crouched down and grabbed her hair, pulling her head closer to him. Then he spoke, but his voice sounded much different, like it was another person entirely._

_"Seems fitting I get the pleasure of killing their daughter, and using the body of the man she loves so dearly as well." His voice was sinister as he had a frightening and sadistic grin on his face before lifting the knife up to Weiss's throat. Her eyes only going wide as she trembled, trying to speak again, but she couldn't find her voice. Then she felt the cold metal._

_Mai could only let out a terrifying scream as she watched her new friend fall to the ground, lifeless. Gene was trying not to look. It pained him to see his childhood friend being killed with no remorse at all. The scene faded away just as the light left Weiss' eyes. Mai couldn't find anything to say before she heard someone saying her name, trying to wake her up._

_"Time to go now, Mai." Gene said, sadness and pain evident in his voice. Mai just nodded as she felt herself waking._

* * *

><p>When she opened her eyes she noticed that Naru was standing next to her chair. A faint look of worry was on his face as everyone in the room was staring at her. Finally Weiss spoke up.<p>

"Mai, what happened? You were screaming a bit in your sleep..." Mai snapped her gaze on to the young woman, and tears began to fill her eyes as images of her dream came back to her. She lifted a hand to her mouth to try to stifle a sob. Weiss looked worried at Mai as she got up and walked over to Mai's side. "Mai, what's wrong?"

"Yo-you...d-died..." Mai choked out. Weiss seemed a bit shocked at what she heard. Naru, who was on the other side of Mai, just stared at her for a moment before his gaze went up to Weiss. She spoke again.

"W...what do you mean I died?" She asked. Vigorously, the brunette shook her head as she buried it in her hands, covering her face from everyone. How was she suppose to tell them that Lin _killed_ Weiss? Weiss sighed a bit. "Mai, if you have anything about the case that might help us understand what is going on, then please tell us. If it's too hard, then just take your time."

Mai cried into her hands, unable to look at the other girl. If she saw her then all she'd be able to see is Lin cutting her throat and Weiss following to the ground, blood going everywhere. She couldn't, she just couldn't!

Weiss sighed as she looked to the others, hoping they could get something out of her. A pleading look on her face. Ayako and Monk simultaneously walked towards the petite brunette to comfort her in worry. From the way she was acting, they could only guess she had a first person dream.

"Hey, it's okay, Mai... It wad just a dream." Monk spoke softly to Mai, pulling her into a hug. Weiss just watched as she moved away and sat down, avoiding letting the girl see her. She did, however, see her childhood friend looking pretty uncomfortable at hearing his assistant crying like that. Weiss smiled, glad that Naru was showing his emotions again to someone at least. But she was increasingly worried about this dream the girl had. Mai had said that she had _died_. Although...Mai couldn't have dreams of the future, right? Naru had mentioned they were only from the past. Weiss bit her thumb in frustration. Something was going on and Mai's dream could be key to the case.

"Mai...if you could just—" However Weiss was cut off by Naru lifting his hand up, silencing her. When she frowned and gave him a small glare at interrupted, the young man blatantly ignored her and focused his attention back at Mai. Giving a small sigh, Naru kneeled down beside the still crying girl. Weiss sighed quietly and let this go at its own pace, realizing that, with Naru's actions, pressing the matter would only make things worse from here so she decided to wait. Just then she could swear she heard another voice in the back of her head again, but she ignored it.

Weiss was trying her best to not say anything. Yasu and Lin both watched her from the monitors, to which she was unaware of. She heard the whispering voice behind her again. She quickly turned her head to look behind her, only to be a few feet from a wall. She sighed again before Yasu broke some of the tension in the room.

"Weiss... Why do you seem rather edgy and jumpy?"

Weiss shifted her gaze on to him, hesitating just a bit. "What?"

Yasu just seemed confused. Now Monk was also looking at the girl. "You just seem a bit on edge. Is something the matter? You really look like something is bugging you."

"You should be worrying about Mai, not me." She replied with a slight shake of her head. "I'm fine."

Yasu and Monk just nodded and looked back to Mai. Lin did not, but he didn't say anything. Weiss decided that she had a tiring first day, being attacked twice already, but she was a bit glad no one else was hurt though. She left the room and headed to one of the smaller offices that had been given as sleeping quarters for them all. At most three people could fit in each office. Weiss went to the one right next to the base and took off her shirt and shorts. Then she took her boots off and laid in one of the futons to try and sleep.

In base, Mai's sobs began to quiet down some now. She hadn't noticed Weiss leave though, or even noticed the fact that Naru was still kneeling down beside her with—hopefully, and trying to be—a comforting hand on her shoulder. Monk was still concerned, but he smiled that the brunette was finally calming down. Naru finally spoke as she seemed to gain her composure.

"Mai, are you alright telling us what you saw now?" He asked. Blinking away the tears from her vision, the girl sniffled and immediately searched the room for Weiss. She wiped her eyes with the heel of her hand.

"Where's Weiss?" She demanded. Everyone looked around the room curiously. No one had noticed the girl had left. Before anyone could speak though, almost on cue, they all heard an ear splitting scream from the next room followed by the sound of a desk crashing into a wall. A door was also slammed, followed by what could be described as a devil woman screaming—if the pale expressions on the men's faces was anything to go by—coming from the hall.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME BEFORE I SPIRITUAL CASTRATE YOU WITH A RUSTY BUTTER KNIFE!"

Mai's eyes widened and before she could even think she raced out of the room.

"Mai!" She heard Naru say, but she continued running. She had to check on Weiss.

Weiss was out in the hall, not ten feet from the door to the office, as she was panting heavily. Obvious anger flashed in her eyes. She was wearing nothing at all and her hands clenched into fists. She glared back into the office she was sleeping in. She couldn't believe that the spirit would go that far. Trying to kill her was one thing, but..._that_?!

Weiss was still panting heavily when she noticed Mai and the rest of the team just getting out of the base. They all saw her before she glared back at her room, the cold sign of death showing like a spotlight from her eyes.

"Prick was touching my body while I tried to sleep. Broke my damn bra too." The young woman scowled.

"A-Are you okay...?" Mai asked incredulously. Then she unzipped the light jacket she had on and took it off before handing it to Weiss for her to cover up with. Weiss calmed down and smiled a bit at Mai. She accepted the jacket, only for the two of them to notice all the stares that the nude girl was getting from the rest of the team. She started to put the jacket on.

"Thank you, Mai."

"No problem." Mai offered a smile. "But are you really okay? I-I know what it's like to be touched inappropriately by a spirit...but to this measure..." She gestured to Weiss' now half naked state. Mai involuntarily shivered at the memory of a perverted ghost on a case they once took. Weiss sighed a bit and shook her head.

"If I was to say that I was completely alright, would be a lie. Am I hurt? Not really. Am I angry enough to make the devil himself piss his pants? Quite possibly." Weiss looked at the rest of the team. Yasu and Monk clearly had nosebleeds from what they saw. Ayako, John, and Masako didn't seem entirely bothered though. Naru was just looking away, not really interested in looking at the girl he treated like a sister nude, and Lin was looking away, hiding a blush from the others. Mai nodded while Ayako stepped forward.

"Well, come on." The red-head spoke softly as she helped Weiss up to her feet. "Let's get you some clothes on." Weiss nodded and got up with the miko's help. The two of them walked back into the base where her case and small suitcase were still sitting by the couch. Ayako gave Monk and Yasu both a glare as the two of them went by. "Honestly, those two..." Ayako fumed slightly after she closed the door behind them. "I should give them a piece of my mind!"

Weiss just giggled a bit as she and Ayako walked over to her luggage. She opened it up and Weiss grabbed a spare bra, taking the jacket Mai gave her off and setting it neatly on the couch. She put her bra on, then grabbed a spare shirt. This one was an icy blue, however, and looked like a normal t-shirt, and some loose lounge pants.

"Well, I guess Mai and I will just be staying with you. It's time for bed anyways." Ayako said thoughtfully. Weiss nodded.

"That's fine. I just hope her dream was of some usefulness to the case." She started, walking to the door again. When she and Ayako got to it, they stopped when they heard a muffled voice coming from the other side of the door. It was Mai's. Weiss opened the door a bit and looked out, the fact the voice was muffled had her a bit worried. Peeking out, she saw Mai crying once again. Weiss stepped out and walked over to Mai. Then she knelt down to her. "Mai, what's wrong?"

"She just now told us about the dream she had." Naru spoke up for Mai. Weiss looked at Naru and then back to Mai.

"Would someone like to fill me in?"

Naru closed his eyes and let out a breath. "Mai had a dream that Lin...killed you." He went ahead and blurted out. Weiss's eyes just went wide as she looked at Naru, then down at Mai again.

"Are those the only details? Any words, or conversation, or anything?" She demanded. Mai slowly nodded her head, though her gaze was glued to the floor.

"You tried to beg Lin not to do it...and he said something before he...killed you..." She admitted. Weiss crouched next to Mai and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Did he say anything significant?"

"I-I didn't understand why he would say it but...he said 'Seems fitting that I get the pleasure of killing their daughter, and using the body of the man she loves so dearly as well'." Mai gritted her teeth to keep from crying anymore. Weiss seemed like her brain had just shut down for a moment. Her eyes went wide before she looked at Naru.

"Naru...I think I know who the spirit is. And the bad news is...the moment I came here, I became his main target." She confessed. With narrowed eyes, Naru leaned against the wall beside Mai and crossed his arms.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded. Weiss sighed a bit.

"You remember that serial killer that my parents helped arrest during an investigation when we were little?"

"I believe so..." Naru looked at her. "Why would you think it would be him of all people?" He asked. Weiss looked at Naru, her eyes now showed him the seriousness in her thoughts.

"When he was arrested, he swore to get revenge on my parents. But when they passed away, he had heard about it. Only a year later, he was put to death. He was the only one to ever hold a grudge against my family, so it's not too hard to believe it's him, William Cots."

"But wait, why would he be _here_—in Japan? I mean didn't that happen in England?" Yasu questioned in slight confusion. Weiss sighed.

"He started his killings in England, yes, but when the police got too close, he fled the country and came to Japan. It was in this country that he was arrested and put to death. I guess he still held that grudge and aims to fulfill his threat to my family." She explained. Yasu nodded in acceptance to that answer. Naru just seemed to glare at something. He then looked back to Weiss.

"Weiss, until this case is resolved you are not to ever be alone under any circumstances. I will not have you at risk, am I understood?" Weiss just stared at Naru like he was nuts.

"You really think I'm go..." She began. Naru shot her a cold glare that stopped her mid-sentence.

"I mean it, Weiss. Am I understood?" He interrupted. Weiss just looked at him and realized what he meant. The two were like siblings to each other; he was like a brother to her and she was like a sister to him. He already lost one sibling, he couldn't live with losing another.

"Alright, Naru, I understand."

The young man turned his eyes away from her while his hair shielded them from everyone. "Good." He said, his voice was barely audible. Monk was the next to speak this time.

"It's getting a bit late. How about we catch some shut eye, unless anyone wants to stay up?"

"I can watch the monitors." Mai mumbled, giving a small shrug. "I don't think I'll be falling back asleep any time soon..." Weiss seemed worried about this, but she was tired herself. Yasu then volunteered to stay up with her. The two of them went back into the security office while Ayako, Masako, and Weiss went back into the office where Weiss was sleeping in. Naru and Lin went into another and Monk and John went into the third. Inside the first room, Weiss stayed by the door as the other two girls were getting ready to go to sleep.

"Weiss, is everything alright?" Ayako spoke, making the other two girls look over at her. Weiss just looked down as she walked over and stopped next to Ayako, grabbing her arm gently.

"Please don't say anything about this to the others, but can I sleep with you tonight, Ayako? I really don't want William trying to touch me again tonight."

Ayako gave her a soft smile. "Sure, I don't mind." Weiss smiled at Ayako as the girls got in bed. Weiss curled up close to Ayako and held on to her, making her feel safe as she quickly fell to slumber. The other girls following suit not long after.

* * *

><p>"You know..." Mai began, breaking the silence as she twirled around slightly in the spinny chair. "You could go to bed too." She told Yasu.<p>

"Someone has to make sure you don't sleep on the job, Mai." Yasu just laughed at her a bit.

"I already said I doubt I would." The girl pouted, abruptly stopping the chair in front of him. He laughed a bit more and shook his head.

"Mai, you've fallen asleep many times after saying that."

"And I've also never saw someone I knew be killed like that..." Mai muttered quietly. Yasu just shrugged and nodded at her, looking back at the monitors.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruisawesome: Ah, so Weiss has figured out who the spirit is!<strong>

**Chaosweaver13: Yep, poor Weiss, being the target of a serial killer spirit who holds a grudge against her family.**

**Naruisawesome: Poor girl...she's had it rough that day.**

**Chaosweaver13: Yea, but what's next I wonder. Will Weiss die? Will Mai and Naru find love in each other and get together? Find out...Whenever we get to it XD**

**Naruisawesome: Hahaha! Yup, whenever that might be. XD Please review!**

**Chaosweaver: Till next time! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

><p><strong>::Chapter 7::<strong>

The next morning, when everyone had woken up finally and got showered—the office hall had two locker rooms with showers in them for overnight employees to use—and dressed, they walked into the base only to find Yasu barely awake and Mai sitting at the monitors with her head on the desk. She seemed to be having a dreamless sleep this time. Yasu noticed everyone come in and left Mai be. Then he left the room to get some shut eye himself when Naru excused him. Lin started going through the camera feeds over the course of the night and stopped one camera when he spotted something. One of the cameras was looking down at the fountain in the atrium area where Weiss was first attacked the day prior. On the floor in front of the fountain in what could be seen as blood was the words, _'Thunder will Die!'_

"Naru..." The Chinese man called out, trying to keep his voice void of emotions. "You should come see this."

Naru walked over to the monitors and looked. He saw the writing and froze before mouthing the words he saw to himself. This was not good. Something wasn't adding up now. They had suspicions that the ghost was a serial killer, whom the Izanagi family had helped lock up years ago. The first message it wrote after killing a store manager was _'Let the Game begin'._ Then after they arrived, Weiss is the only one to be targeted by the spirit, and it even knows what her last name means. The problem was whether he should try and convince Weiss to leave, though he knew it wouldn't happen since she was too stubborn and the spirit might just follow her anyway. He glanced back at Weiss who was talking with Ayako and Masako about last night. She had been touched by the spirit, but not harmed last night aside from the cut, which meant the spirit was now toying with her. But why?

"Do you think we should keep quiet about this?" Lin asked lowly so Weiss or anyone else would hear. He didn't want to girl to become worried over this. Naru thought for a moment and nodded his head.

"Yes, it might be best. She has enough to worry about already." He said softly. Lin gave a small nod before exiting away from that piece of footage. Soon after, the two men heard a soft groan coming from the sleeping brunette beside them. She stirred a bit before abruptly sitting up straight.

"I'm up!" She mumbled groggily. Mai blinked a few times to rid the sleepiness away before rubbing her eyes. Then she looked at Naru and Lin in confusion. "Naru...? When did you two get here...?"

Naru shook his head. "We all got here about ten minutes ago, Mai. If you weren't sleeping on the job, maybe you would have known that."

"Well excuse me for staying up all night!" Mai stuck her tongue out at him. Naru was smiling on the inside. He liked teasing Mai from time to time, though he wouldn't say that out loud. Weiss finished talking with Ayako and Masako and walked over to Naru, Mai, and Lin.

"So anything happen overnight?" She asked.

"No." Naru answered, lying obviously, but no one except Lin needed to know that. "It seems everything was quiet after your assault last night." Weiss seemed a bit confused but nodded and sighed.

"I see. Alright then, well, I guess everyone will be changing the tapes today. I'm gonna go get some breakfast at the food court." Weiss turned and left the office to head to the food court. Before she could even take two steps out the door though, she felt a hand grab her wrist, pulling her back. She looked back and was met with a very annoyed Naru.

"Apparently you forgot what I said last night. You are not to go off on your own. At all." He said coldly, tightening his grip on her wrist slightly. Weiss just stared at Naru and rolled her eyes.

"Then I guess you better have someone accompany me, Naru. You still haven't learned to just do things rather than just talk about them." She told him. Narrowing his eyes, Naru began to drag his friend back to the office base. Weiss was taken aback a bit by this. She never had Naru drag her anywhere. When they got back in, she just glared at him. "Naru, you can't stop me from eating. Or do you want me to do the bucket treatment on you again?!"

Naru simply ignored her threat though as he released her wrist and walked passed her. "Lin, go with her." Lin quickly got up and walked over to Weiss. She nodded and walked out with him to the food court for some breakfast.

Monk chuckled once they left. "You planned that, didn't you?" He asked Naru. Naru just looked at Monk with a glare.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He said coldly. Mai just gave a small smile. Weiss had told her she was going to help her and Naru...perhaps they could help Weiss and Lin become closer together too.

"Forget that!" Yasu grinned a bit, his glasses reflecting from the light. "What is this 'bucket treatment' she was talking about, Boss?" He teased fearlessly. Naru seemed to do something at the mention of that. Something no one had seen him do before. Naru had wide eyes for the whole of a second and shuddered a bit before going back to his normal self.

"I don't believe that is any of your business."

"Oh, come on, Naru. It can't be that bad." Mai, who noticed his reaction, laughed. Naru glared at them all. They had no idea what _that_ treatment was, or what it meant to himself, Lin, and Gene.

"I have no obligation to tell any of you about it. If you want to know so bad, why don't you pester Weiss about it?"

Mai just grinned. "Fine, I will. She always gives us _plenty_ of information." She said. Naru immediately seemed to regret saying that to them. After some time, Weiss and Lin came back into the base only for Weiss to be greeted by the eager and happy gazes of the entire team, minus Naru.

"Finally! Just the girl we needed to see!" Monk exclaimed when Weiss walked through the door. Weiss seemed a bit confused.

"Uh... Did we miss something?" She asked.

"These idiots just wanted to ask you something." Masako said, hiding the fact that she was naturally curious as well. Weiss just stared at everyone as Lin moved back to the monitors.

"So what is it you all wanted to ask me?"

"What's the bucket treatment?" Mai and Monk asked at the same time. Weiss looked at them for a moment and then just started laughing.

"Oh, that...it's something I did to discipline Naru and Gene when they were being fools. Especially when they tried their twin swap act and made people believe that one was the other. All I did was take something like a bucket or a metal pot and tied them down, putting it over their heads and using my telekinesis to strike the item. Basically producing the same effect as putting a bell over your head and having someone hit it." The others blinked at her in amazement. She sounded so..._nonchalant_ when she said that. "I also did it to Lin once." Weiss grinned. Their eyes widened and shifted towards the Chinese man, who involuntarily shivered. Weiss just giggled a bit. "Oh settle down, Lin. I wouldn't do it to you again."

Lin sighed in relief. "That would be very much appreciated." He said. Weiss gave Lin a quick wink as she smiled.

"But I would do it to Naru again since he has the stubbornness of a bull and about as much common sense as a goldfish." At her words, Naru turned towards her and glared coldly at her.

"That's not true." He said. Weiss giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Naru, I've known you since we were children, you can't lie to me. And you know I have many ways to torture you." She warned. Mai giggled slightly. She's never seen anyone talk to Naru in such a way and get away with it. Not even _Madoka_ who is like the master at manipulating Naru. Naru seemed to recall many of her 'methods'. The memory made him shudder just slightly as he turned to look over some of his notes.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Weiss." Naru stated. Weiss let out a small smirk. Naru glanced at Weiss and just stared. "So how are we going to deal with this? If it really is Cots, then the only way to get rid of him would be an exorcism. But that might be difficult since he is so bent on either killing you or torturing you, Weiss." The young woman lowered her gaze in thought.

"Weiss can't just leave the mall?" Mai asked quietly from her seat. Weiss looked at Mai and shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. Now that he knows of me, it is very likely he will just follow me."

"I asked you to come to help on this case, but it just put you in danger." Naru let out a frustrated breath, muttering to himself. Weiss shook her head.

"Not like I haven't been in danger before." She reminded him.

"With that many attacks in just one day?" Naru questioned in irritation, but it was not directed at her. "I don't think so."

Weiss laughed. "Oh please, Naru, I'll be fine. You should know by now I'm too stubborn. I'm not exactly that easy to kill since last night I put my own personal means of protection in place."

"Oh?" Ayako raised a brow. "Like what?"

Weiss smiled a bit. "It's a trick I developed a long time ago. If I focus my telekinesis in a specific manner, I can use it to push spirits and physical objects away. So I basically hold a barrier around my body in this manner, making it so that spirits can't touch me, nor can objects. The only way an object can get through to me is if it is moving the same speed as a bullet."

"Cool..." Mai said quietly as she stared up at her. Her eyes sparkled a bit in admiration. Weiss sighed a bit.

"But there are drawbacks—it's only a countermeasure after all—so there are ways to force the barrier down. If my focus is broken, so is the barrier. If my emotions spike, the barrier weakens and is much less effective. And I can't keep it up when I'm asleep either." She said slightly in irritation.

"So needless to say, you have to stay completely concentrated." Masako stated, holding her kimono sleeve over her mouth. Weiss laughed.

"Actually, not entirely. Because of the control I have on my power, it doesn't require complete focus—only about thirty percent, Masako." She supplied. Not knowing exactly what else to say, the medium gave a single nod before looking away. Naru just stared at Weiss for a moment.

"You're still not to ever be alone. Period."

Weiss sighed. "Yes, yes, so you've already said." She told him. Weiss then had a thought. Just before Naru could start reviewing his notes, she spoke up. "Naru, Mai said in her dream that Lin killed me. If that is the case, that would mean that Cots had to have been possessing him. Now couldn't we use that as a means of trapping him as well?"

"Wait..." Mai tilted her head before Naru got a chance to speak. He gave her a sideways glare for that. "You _want_ him to possess Lin...?"

Weiss shook her head. "I would never want someone to possess Lin, or Naru, or anyone that I care about. But if he were to possess someone, if we had the right systems in place, we could trap him in whoever he possesses so we can get rid of him without him jumping."

"So you're saying we need a bait of sorts?" John clarified timidly, his first time speaking up in a while. Weiss nodded in response.

"He was a serial killer after all. Since he wants to kill me so badly—if he was to get any kind push to that goal—I would bet he would take the bait like a kid would take a piece of candy."

"Okay... Who's the one who is going to be doing it...?" Monk asked uncertainly. Everyone glanced at each other as if waiting for the other person to volunteer. They all knew how dangerous this could be. Then Mai raised her hand slightly.

"I can do it..."

Naru stared at Mai almost instantly. "No, Mai. I will not have you possessed by a serial killer." He hissed slightly. Weiss looked at Mai and thought a moment. Then she nodded.

"Actually, Naru, she might be the best person for bait, if you think about it. While he does want me dead, in her dream, he used Lin who is someone I would not suspect to come at me with a knife. Looking at Mai carefully, she is the most unassuming person here. So the odds of me ever suspecting her would be practically zero, and Cots was known for making sure his victims were never suspecting when and how their deaths would occur. That's what he meant the first time with the game—he sees it as a game. He had been reported several times when he was alive. Safe to say anyone who actually saw him in the act, victim or not, was left alone and he backed off. He fancies himself as a houdini or sorts, and only strikes when his target doesn't notice him."

"I said _no_—" Naru began to say, but Mai interrupted him.

"Besides, you need everyone else to be on guard and help. When it comes to exorcisms, I'm completely useless." She pointed out. His eyes darkening, Naru just stared at Mai for a moment as Weiss chimed in.

"Naru, you know my policy when it comes to those I work with and their safety. I put everyone else above myself. No matter what, I will personally see to it that Mai stays safe, and given my knowledge of human physiology, at the most, Mai might get a sprained shoulder or wrist from her arm moving with more force than she can actually do herself. We need to get some things set into place to trap him and restrain Mai just in case. The only other option, Naru, would be to try the Tetrodotoxin thing, which I'm not comfortable with putting myself in a psuedo-death sleep with Cots here." She said. Mai saw Naru clench his jaw harshly in thought. Monk decided it was time to pitch in his two sense.

"Look, Naru. None of us are happy with the idea, it hurts me just thinking about it, but Weiss does have a good point. This is technically a battle between him and us, and in a fight, deception is a good idea. All of us are here, and we will make sure Mai and Weiss are both safe." He assured. Weiss gave a nod of appreciation to the monk.

"So it'll be okay, Naru?" She asked, turning her gaze back on to her friend. Naru sighed a bit as he knew he had no other choice. It was this or try something that could get either of the girls actually killed. So then he reluctantly nodded.

"Fine, but I want everything to be absolutely ready by tonight. I want absolutely nothing to go wrong."

"Of course, and nothing will go wrong." Weiss promised. Then she walked over to Lin and they began to talk about everything that needed to be done while Mai took a deep breath. Mai was very easily nervous about the idea, but knew she might be the best idea for a bait. As the team started getting everything prepped, Naru looked over his notes.

No matter what way he looked at it, he just didn't like the idea of Mai being possessed by..._that_.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruisawesome: Oh, Mai...I hope nothing goes wrong...<strong>

**Chaoswever13: Knowing Mai's luck, everything could go wrong...**

**Naruisawesome: *sighs* Possibly... Ne, ne, we have something to ask you, our lovely readers~!**

**Chaosweaver13: We aren't going to stop this story with one case. So we would like to ask all of you readers out there to submit any ideas for our next case.**

**Naruisawesome: Yup, please do! You can either leave it in a review, or PM us!**

**Chaoswever13: Yea, so please send us your suggestions and ideas everyone. ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

><p><strong>::Chapter 8::<strong>

Weiss, Lin, Ayako, Monk, and John all got started on getting ready. John was making sure he was ready and prepared to completely exorcise Cots. Monk and Ayako were preparing charms and a barrier to contain and restrain both Mai and the spirit that will get in her. And Lin was making sure his shiki and himself were ready should anything go wrong. Weiss was overseeing everything.

Mai sat on the sofa, trying not to fidget so much. She didn't want everyone to know how worried she was about the whole thing. When she heard footsteps stop in front of her, she looked up from her lap to see who it was. Naru stood in front of her. He could tell she was worried, but he knew she would insist on doing this plan regardless. He just stared at her for a moment.

"Mai, as much as I don't want you to take such a risk, I know you are going to insist on it. I just want to inform you that despite the risk, you shouldn't have to worry too much. Weiss is nothing if not overly more concerned with the safety of others rather than herself. She will make sure everyone does everything in their power to make sure neither you or her get harmed during this. Alright?" He asked softly. Mai gave a small nod and offered a smile. She wouldn't admit it; she didn't want everyone to know how nervous and worried she was about this—she would act like normal.

"I know... I'll be fine, so you don't have to worry!" She tried to give a more convincing smile. Naru shook his head. He knew she was nervous.

"Mai, you can't fool me. I can tell you're nervous. I'll warn you now, find something to take your mind off the thought. If it knows you're nervous, this is less likely to work."

Mai sighed in defeat and closed her eyes momentarily. "How am I suppose to do that?" She asked. Naru shook his head.

"I don't know—I have no knowledge of your personal life. What do you do for fun?" The word seemed a little foreign to him as he said it. Mai cracked a smile at that before thinking of her answer.

"Between school and working, I don't really have much time..." The brunette tapped her chin in thought. "Every once in a while I can go out with Keiko and Michiu though..."

Naru gave a smirk at this, seeing as it was only noon. "Mai, we won't be starting till tonight so I want you to call your friends and spend time with them here at the mall today. Consider yourself on break till the plan is set in motion."

Mai's eyes widened and she leaned forward a bit. "Are you serious?"

Naru nodded. "If you don't want to, Mai, I'm sure I can find some work for you instead." He smirked.

"No! I'll go, I'll go!" Mai hurriedly shook her head with a small laugh. She leaped up from her seat and briefly wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a quick hug. "Thank you!" Naru laughed in his head a bit at the sight. It was nice seeing her smile so much. He let her hug him before she left.

"I'm only doing this so you don't bring more risk to yourself." He mumbled to himself.

"Naru..." Weiss called, her voice slightly amused. When he looked over at her, she continued. "You do still rememeber that Cots goes after psychics, right? Mai's a psychic...and you just let her leave."

Naru glared at Weiss. "You forget that he has changed his target to you specifically. She's just going to meet with her friends; she will be fine till we start."

"We don't know if he has _for sure_ yet or not... I just want to take precautions." The girl spoke gently. Naru shook his head at her words.

"Weiss, since we arrived, you have been attacked and only you—multiple times. Normally Mai has been attacked by now at least once. It might not be psychics after all, it is probably just you. Also, in case you forgot, the mall is currently open; it's only noon. She is spending time with her friends to take her mind off what will happen tonight."

Weiss sighed. While what he said was true didn't mean it was going to stay that way. But she just decided to drop the subject. If something happened, she wasn't going to be blamed for it.

Mai met up with Keiko and Michiu not long later and the three girls spent their day at the mall. Mostly just perusing around, a little bit of shopping here and there, some time at the food court, and just relaxing with each other. Mai didn't think her smile ever left her face while she was out with them—they hadn't hung out together in a long while. She'd have to remember to thank Naru again.

* * *

><p>Weiss and the others had everything finally in order and set for tonight. While they waited, and while Mai was enjoying her day, Monk and Ayako were sent to go get dinner for the team. Everyone else was sitting around the security office either watching the monitors or just doing whatever they felt like. It was around seven before Mai finally came back.<p>

"Sorry, I know I'm probably late..." Mai said as she walked through the door. Everyone just looked at her while Naru smiled very subtly before Monk spoke.

"Not at all, we were just doing a final check to make sure everything is in place." He admitted. Weiss smiled at Mai and nodded.

"At about nine we are going to have you head out and change the tapes in our cameras. Hopefully he takes the bait." She told her.

"Alright..." Mai took a deep breath as she nodded. Everyone went about checking their stuff, seeing it was all set and in order. Now they just waited. Finally, nine pm came and the team sent Mai out into the mall. It was closing up right now, and she was to go and change the tapes in every camera the team had set up. As soon as the base door closed with Mai on the other side, Naru turned to Lin with a grimace look.

"Watch the monitors; don't take your eyes off them." He ordered as he walked over to them his own self. He knew he wouldn't be able to relax about it unless he was watching Mai with his own eyes. Lin nodded and his face was serious. He watched every monitor with the vigilance of a hawk hunting for prey as Mai was seen going from screen to screen, changing the tapes on the cameras as she went. Weiss was a bit nervous herself, waiting with everyone in the base. There were two outcomes on this. Either it would go as they all had planned—and hopefully it would—or it would go horrible and Cots would end up attacking Mai instead of possessing her.

On the monitors, nothing seemed odd or to happen. Mai kept on heading from camera to camera, changing the tapes. After about a half hour, she was at the last one. She did what she was suppose to and then started to head back to base. Mai could easily feel that she was being watched. There was a cold chill here and there, but she didn't feel any different as she started heading down the hall to the base. Walking into the room, she saw everyone's gazes turned to look at her. Mai just looked back at them all and shrugged.

"I guess he didn't try it. Sorry guys." Mai looked down a bit as Weiss smiled, walking over and resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Mai. There is always tomorrow." She said. Everyone smiled and nodded at Mai, except Naru, but he was happy nothing bad happened to her. To be honest, he was relieved that Weiss' plan didn't go as hoped. The idea of Mai being possessed didn't sit right with him. Everyone relaxed a bit as the night went on. At around eleven, it was time for everyone to sleep. "I'll take watch tonight. Who's gonna join me?" Weiss asked. Just as it seemed like Naru and Yasu were going to speak up, Mai beat them to it.

"I will." The girl said before frowning to herself a few moments later. She hadn't planned on saying that...

Weiss smiled and nodded. "Alright then, everyone go get some sleep. Mai and I will keep watch tonight." Monk frowned a bit, hesitant, as was Naru.

"Mai, you sure? You kept watch last night too with Yasu..." The older man stated. Mai just smiled and nodded reassuringly.

"I'll be fine, don't worry. I rested enough today; I can handle it. Besides I'm sure Weiss will keep me awake."

"You haven't had any time to 'rest' today." Ayako muttered mostly to herself, rolling her eyes with a scoff. Naru shook his head. He knew it was rather pointless to argue and left with John and Lin. Mai and Weiss just looked at Monk, Yasu, Ayako, and Masako before Weiss spoke.

"You can all either just go to bed or get the bucket treatment." She warned. From the explanation of that 'treatment' she had given earlier that day, their faces paled and they hurriedly scrambled out of the room. Monk and Yasu tripping over each other as they did. Weiss and Mai laughed a bit at this before Weiss went and sat at the monitors. Mai joined her while everyone else went to bed. "So, did you have fun today?" Weiss asked, breaking the silence after a long while. Mai nodded as she smiled.

"I did. My friends and I spent the whole day together; we haven't been able to for quite a while since I started working for Naru."

"He's working you that much?" Weiss blinked in slight disbelief. Mai just sighed and nodded.

"I work practically everyday, but it's not that bad. I enjoy my job, most of the time anyway." She said happily.

"Because you get to see Naru all the time?" Weiss asked teasingly with a small smile. Mai blushed a bit in embarrassment before she nodded.

"That is one reason, but since I'm an orphan, everyone at SPR has kinda become like my family. I love all of them." She smiled. Weiss nodded, knowing what it felt like to be an orphan.

"That's good then..." The girl muttered softly. The girls seemed to sit in silence for a while before Weiss decided to make herself some of her herbal tea. She headed to the drink station to get it started. "Would you like some tea, Mai?" She asked, looking at the girl from over her shoulder. Mai nodded a bit and smiled in appreciation.

"That would be nice. Thank you, Weiss. It feels a bit strange, normally I'm the one always making the tea." The brunette laughed. The other girl cracked a smile.

"You should make Naru make the tea once in a while." She simply replied. Mai sighed a bit.

"Doubt I could actually get him to do that though."

"I'm sure you could." Weiss alluded, making Mai furrow her brows silently asking her to continue. Weiss laughed a bit, walking over to Mai. She handed her a cup of her herbal tea and sat next to her at the monitors with one of her own. "Believe me, if the others aren't around, I would bet you could get him to do that for you."

Mai blushed. She could only imagine what Weiss was getting at. "Wh-what do you mean?" She asked in slight embarrassment. Weiss smiled at Mai.

"Naru has feelings for you, Mai. He didn't make a huge scene out of you being part of the plan for nothing." She told her. Then she took a sip of her drink.

"I'm still kind of having a hard time believing that..." Mai bit her lip, looking up at Weiss. "Besides he's my employer, he probably didn't want me in the plan so he wouldn't have to pay for hospital bills."

Weiss laughed at that. "Mai, I had a talk with Naru about that. Any hospital bills I would be paying for on this case. It wasn't about money."

"Ehh...because if I was injured, he wouldn't get his tea?" It sounded more like a question than anything. Mai, in her mind, was just trying to find a logical explanation.

"Mai, just accept it." Weiss sighed. "Naru is in love with you. He just hasn't fully accepted it himself though. I said I'd help you and him get together and I meant it. An Izanagi never goes back on their word." She took another sip of her tea and turned her attention to the monitors. Mai sighed also before doing the same as Weiss. She was just having a hard time wrapping her head around what Weiss was claiming. Perhaps she just can't believe it until _Naru_ said it himself, and not someone else.

* * *

><p><strong>Choasweaver13: All seems quiet... Too quiet...<strong>

**Naruisawesome: Yeah... Wonder what's going on, especially since their plan didn't work...**

**Chaosweaver13: Guess they will find out next time. Also, we have a good suggestion for the next case, but if you still want to make a suggestion, please do so in a pm to myself or Naruisawesome. Or in a review.**

**Naruisawesome: The next chapter should be out fairly soon, but in the meantime, please review! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

><p><strong>::Chapter 9::<strong>

The night continued and much to Weiss' curiosity, nothing was happening, which didn't seem to make sense to her but she just shrugged it off. After two hours or so, Weiss was still awake. Not fully, but enough to be aware of her surroundings, though her focus was mediocre right now due to grogginess. Meanwhile Mai had informed Weiss she was heading to the bathroom in the hallway not far from base. Weiss just nodded, waving it off, while trying to repress a yawn.

Mai headed out to the bathroom and went about her business. After finishing up and washing her hands, she started to feel off, like she was losing conscience. She dried her hands and left the bathroom, heading back to the security office as she could feel her conscience being pushed into the back of her mind. She tried her best to shake it off and keep walking, but unfortunately she failed.

Mai lost track of what she was doing. Her conscience now gone, but she could sense her body was still moving. How she didn't know, but she could see it, like looking at a TV you can't turn off. She watched as she walked into the security office. She saw Weiss sluggishly watching the monitors before her body walked to a desk in the office, grabbing a pair of scissors from it and slowly walking up behind Weiss. In her mind, Mai was screaming for it to stop, for Weiss to watch out, but in an instant it happened. She stabbed Weiss right in the side of her torso. The usually calm and rather kind girl screamed in pain as she lurched forward. A rebound of her telekinesis threw her chair back at Mai and pushed her back a bit as Weiss clutched her side, trying to stop the flow of blood. She looked at Mai from the floor.

"So...you real...really took the bait, huh, William? Not bad, but I'm still alive, and I'm not going to be dead anytime soon." She laughed weakly as she slowly tried to get up. Her blood was already on the security desk where the monitors were and on the floor by her. She saw Mai stalking toward her before speaking, but it wasn't Mai's voice she heard.

"You're not going to die?" The spirit inside of Mai let out a dark chuckle that didn't sound right coming from the petite girl. "I'm afraid you are wrong about that. All of your little friends are gone, they're not coming to help you. And you can't do anything to me unless you want to kill this girl whose body I am inhabiting and who you also promised to protect with everything you had." A cruel smirk made it's way into the brunette's face, something that also should never be there. Weiss knew she had it bad. While not effective as a weapon, the scissors did pierce her body quite deep—enough so that she just barely avoided a punctured lung. She had a small pool under her of her blood. She just laughed weakly, forcing a few coughs to come out.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, Cots. I never fully disclosed everything I can do with my psychic abilities." She said. The spirit in Mai's body lunged forward at Weiss, a bit in panic that the girl he swore to kill was up to something. Weiss managed to focus enough, ignoring her pain to send a blast of telekinesis at Mai's body just as the scissors pierced into her abdomen again. It threw Mai into the soft couch of the room. Weiss used her TK—short for telekinesis—to pin Mai's body against the couch before using another small portion of her power to focus on the door to the room where Naru was in. She opened it and pushed his body just slightly with just enough force to try to awake him. All while her restraint on Mai's body and the bleeding from two stab wounds in her abdomen were causing her to struggle.

Naru suddenly became awake and aware as he felt someone practically shove him. Naru didn't see anyone moving in the room but immediately thought about Weiss. He promptly woke Lin up.

"Lin, get up. I think something is wrong." He ordered. Lin awoke and got up quickly. Just as they left the room they were in, they noticed the door was already open. Then they heard someone shouting from the security office, a voice that promptly and quickly got them to wake the rest of the team.

"You can't hold me down forever, Izanagi!"

Everyone immediately hurried into the security room to see Mai lying on the couch, violently struggling to get up, and Weiss who had blood all around her abdomen. Weiss smiled weakly to everyone as they entered before speaking. Her voice had lost all its wit and confidence, now it sounded almost sad, like a woman on her death bed asking for a last request.

"E...everyone...hurry and execute...the plan..." Weiss was obviously trying to save her strength, but the blood wasn't helping. She had become just slightly pale and her breathing weak as she was nearly shaking. Most of the team nodded as Monk, Ayako, Lin, and John moved to handle Mai and the spirit in her. Naru, Yasu, and Masako moved quickly over to Weiss. Naru looked nearly ready to have an emotional breakdown.

"Weiss, no more talking and no dying. I forbid you from dying, is that understood?!" Naru was obviously angry, but there was a bit of panic and distress in his voice—something no one had seen from him—though it was barely noticeable. Yasu and Masako did their best to help Naru try and stop the bleeding. After a while Yasu rushed to call 911.

"D-don't...worry...it's M...Mai...you sh-should..." Weiss tried to tell Naru. He shook his head profusely as the others were handling the restraints and exorcism of William Cots. Yasu got off the phone and hurried back over to Weiss, who looked like she was holding true to her words. Her eyes showed she was barely keeping conscience, but it seemed her stubbornness was in fact keeping her alive, for what it was worth.

"Weiss, Mai is going to be fine. The others have that under control as per our plans. I am not losing another sibling, even if they aren't related by blood. I am not losing another one, is that understood?" Naru showed anger toward Weiss, but also sadness. A sadness she hadn't seen since Gene's death. She reluctantly nodded as Naru told Yasu to go and watch for the ambulance. The young man hurried out like the devil was trying to grab him. Naru silently cursed himself for not being there. He should've known something like this would happen. He should've stayed in base with them or had Lin or Monk do it.

The members of the team, who were handling Mai and Cots, were struggling a bit. Aside from all the grunting and thrashing Mai's body was doing, by the time the ambulance had arrived, it was over. Cots was gone, but Mai's body was so weak that she collapsed right away. Yasu rushed into the office with the paramedics and a stretcher. Naru looked to Weiss who was now barely breathing and her eyes seemed a bit glazed over thanks to the blood loss. Naru immediately had the paramedics get Weiss and Mai out. They took Weiss first to try and stabilize her condition before quickly coming back to get Mai. The rest of the team all sat down to let out a sigh of relief that it was over, but now they had two more huge issues. Two of their friends were now on the way to the hospital and one of them looked like she was at death's door.

Without even asking one another, they all began to hurry out of the room and the mall, heading towards the van to drive to the hospital. Once they all got in the van, Lin immediately started the vehicle and rushed as fast as he legally could to the hospital. The whole ride there was completely silent with everyone being on edge. As they pulled up to the hospital, Lin didn't even have the engine off before Monk and Naru got out of the van. The entire team rushed in and ran to the emergency entrance, heading right up to the desk. Naru looked at the nurse sitting behind it.

"We are friends and associates of Mai Taniyama and Weiss Izanagi. They both just came in via ambulance; can you tell me where they are?" He questioned impatiently. The nurse looked a little stunned at the sudden wave of people, but she finally gave a small nod.

"Just a moment..." She said as she began to type on the computer in front of her. The team was extremely anxious while Naru and Lin were livid. Weiss could very well be dead for all they knew. Everyone was finally brought out of their thoughts when the nurse spoke again. "Ms. Taniyama is in room 247. She seems to only have extreme fatigue and a minor case of dehydration. Ms. Izanagi...is currently in surgery." They were silent for several moments before Monk stepped forward.

"Can we go see Mai?" He asked. The nurse nodded as the team started to head to the elevator. Naru was reluctant to leave though. "What is Ms. Izanagi's condition?" He asked, staring at the nurse as feared the worst. The nurse looked at her computer again.

"It says she is currently in surgery and is in critical condition. I'll inform the doctors to find you all in Ms. Taniyama's room when they finish."

"Thank you." Naru gave a curt nod to the woman before following the others. The team rode the elevator up to the second floor, heading to Mai's room. As they walked in, Mai was awake laying in bed with an IV in her arm for her dehydration.

"H...hey guys, did everything go alright?" The girl asked. She noticed that Weiss wasn't with everyone. She could easily be seen as worried. "Wh...Where's Weiss?" Everyone looked at each other nervously before their gazes went to the floor.

"Weiss, she ah..." John began awkwardly. "She's in surgery right now." Mai went wide-eyed. She was now easily very worried. Her new friend and 'love matchmaker' was now in surgery from wounds she knew her body was used to inflict.

"Is...she gonna be alright? It's not serious is it?"

"The nurse we talked to said it was critical condition, but that's all I know." Naru replied, his gaze was absent-mindedly on the wall across from him. Mai could feel her eyes begging to cry. She was hoping something wouldn't have happened. Now all they could do was wait.

"I'm sorry..." Mai whispered wistfully to Naru as he was standing right beside her beside. "It's my fault..."

Lin put his hand on Mai's shoulder and shook his head. "Mai, don't worry, Weiss has been in worse situations." The brunette looked up at the Chinese man a bit startled.

"Ma-maybe... But I..."

"Mai, she will be fine; she was more worried about you. If anyone is to blame, it was Cots, not you. You couldn't have known. The doctors will come to inform us of her condition when she is finished in surgery." Naru chimed in, now giving Mai that usual annoyed tone.

"Yeah, no one could've known he would have possessed you after all of us had left." Monk tried to comfort her, ruffling her hair with his hand. Everyone nodded and gave Mai a warm smile before they all went off and did various things. Monk and John went to the hospital cafeteria for some food. Mai, Ayako, Masako, and Yasu watched the TV in Mai's room, while Lin and Naru were going over the case and its conclusion. Finally around two hours later, the whole team was still in Mai's room when a knock was heard at the door. Without waiting for an answer, the person opened it a couple moments later. A man, probably in his mid-thirties, came into Mai's room. Everyone in the room looked at the man, who wore a doctor's coat and carried a clipboard in his arms. He looked around at them all before speaking.

"Are you all friends of Ms. Izanagi?"

"Yes, that's us." Naru gave a nod towards the man. The man looked at them all again and nodded.

"Ms. Izanagi just got out of surgery a short while ago. We did everything we could. She had suffered several deep stab wounds to her lower abdomen. Whatever was used on her just grazed her left lung, causing minor bleeding inside of the organ. We managed to seal her wounds and the lung, but she lost a lot of blood. By all natural rights, she should have died, but she will make a full recovery. She did need a blood transfusion though; she is currently on her way to this room right now, since the room is large enough to accommodate two patients. She is not awake right now, however, so I must ask that you all refrain from doing anything loud or abrupt when she is brought in." He requested. You could see everyone visibly relax from the news the doctor gave them. They were also glad she'd be staying in Mai's room.

Naru nodded to the doctor. "Thank you for informing us. We will make sure she gets her rest as will Mai." Naru seemed to be making it a point that both girls would be resting till they were fully recovered. The doctor nodded and left.

Not five minutes later, a nurse knocked and opened the door, excusing herself as she wheeled a bed and an IV stand in to the space next to Mai's bed space. A curtain being the only divider between the two. In the bed was Weiss, it was hard to tell if she was asleep or if she was unconscious. The IV was hooked up to her arm, and her clothes were on the foot of the bed. Not a single word was said as everyone just saw the young woman laying in the bed. Though Ayako and Mai both mentally noted that Weiss did NOT look good in the hospital gowns. The nurse made sure the IV was secure and working before nodding her head to the rest of the team and leaving.

Mai found that she couldn't take her eyes away from the unconscious Weiss. Despite Lin and Naru's words, she couldn't help but feel guilty. Everyone felt a bit of relief that Weiss was going to be fine, but they also all noticed Mai's expression. Naru put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"It is not your fault, Mai. Weiss has been through worse. She will not blame you for anything, she will more than likely blame herself, knowing her. She probably already knew he had you but decided to play it off till he came out."

The brunette took a deep breath and nodded a bit, trying to rid the guilt in her stomach. She tried to take Naru's word for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruisawesome: Woah...who expected that, ne?!<strong>

**Chaosweaver13: I might have, JK. But seriously that was nuts!**

**Naruisawesome: I know! Though the plan did actually work...just not in the plan they planned lol.**

**Chaosweaver13: True, I'm worried about Weiss though. I hope she will be okay.**

**Naruisawesome: I'm sure she'll pull through...if she's anything like Naru, she will. XD**

**Chaosweaver13: Yep ^_^, Don't forget to fav and review for us, and we are still taking suggestions for the next cases.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

><p><strong>::Chapter 10::<strong>

Everyone stuck around for a while longer; it was still really late though. Naru and Lin left, along with the others while Ayako stayed with the two girls. Working in a hospital, she would be able to help if something happened. As the others left to go sleep, they hoped Weiss would awake in the morning and then said their goodbyes and told Mai to get well soon. Mai continued to smile and wave until John, the last person out, softly shut the door behind him. The rest of the night was quiet. Mai eventually fell asleep, thankfully having a dreamless sleep. The next morning, Mai awoke bright and early as Ayako walked back in with some breakfast.

"Well, good morning Mai. Slept well I hope." She told the girl. Mai nodded at her friend.

"Yeah, I guess so...I'm just still tired." Mai reluctantly admitted. Ayako nodded and set the tray of food down for Mai.

"Well, here's some breakfast. Sorry I could only get hospital food though."

"That's alright. Thank you." Mai smiled in appreciation, looking at the food. Then her smile faltered some and her gaze slid over to the unconscious girl lying in the other bed beside hers. "How's Weiss?"

Ayako looked over at Weiss and gave a small smile. "She hasn't woken up, but she is doing quite well. Naru called not too long ago; everyone is still at the office. He said to give them a call when she wakes up," She said. Mai nodded in acknowledgement and 'hmm'ed.

"I'm surprised he and Lin wouldn't stay up here with her." She mused. Ayako laughed a bit.

"I'm not sure I would blame them. Knowing Weiss, we can't exactly be sure that her wake up will be quiet."

"So they left us to defend for ourselves." Mai narrowed her cinnamon brown eyes in thought while pursing her lips. Ayako seemed a bit worried herself.

"Don't worry, I've made sure that there is nothing dangerous in the room. I had a strap put on her bed over her, so she can't get out of the bed. I had the nurses do so because even after the surgery, if she wakes up soon and moves too much or stresses her body, she's going to reopen her wounds."

The brunette's eyes widened. "Ayako, was that really necessary to strap her down?!" She slightly hissed. Ayako laughed a bit.

"After you fell asleep last night, she unconsciously started to lift herself and various objects in the room. What do you think might happen if she actually wakes up and is in a panic?"

"Really...?" Mai whispered in concern. Ayako nodded but said nothing. The only sound filling the room was the heart rate monitor hooked to Weiss, which was just a nice steady tone, but it sped up just slightly after Ayako and Mai stopped speaking. Thankfully no movement was seen from Weiss though.

"Um...Ayako, I think we should call someone." Mai asked. The red-haired woman slowly nodded and stood up from her seat beside Mai.

"I'll be right back." She said before walking out the door. Mai seemed a bit worried as Ayako left her alone in the room with Weiss. Ayako got to the desk on the second floor and made some phone calls. First to the office and then to get more staff up to the floor just in case. After making the calls, she walked back to the room only to start running when screaming was heard. She saw Mai stumble out the door and into the hall, falling against the wall opposite the door.

While Ayako had been gone, Weiss's heart rate kept climbing. She finally woke up, but it was like Ayako speculated, not exactly quiet. Weiss had managed to break the leather strap holding her to the bed, her mind was in a panic. She had rolled herself off the bed and onto the floor. Most of the loose objects in the room had started floating, and she had accidently ripped the IV from her arm. Ayako had arrived next to Mai before looking in the room a bit frightened as Weiss just started screaming a name that she had told the entire team only two days ago. She was screaming William Cots name and thrashing on the floor. Ayako only hoped Lin and Naru arrived soon. She had no idea how to calm the girl down.

"Weiss! Weiss, please stop it!" Mai cried out in panic. Weiss seemed to only stop for an instant at Mai's words before she resumed her thrashing. The hospital staff was afraid to try to enter the room. About ten minutes later, Naru and the rest of the team arrived on the elevator, running over to Ayako and Mai, who were surrounded by a small crowd of nurses.

"Mai, Miss Matsuzaki, What is going on?" Naru seemed worried from the screaming. Everyone did.

"W-Weiss, she...she woke up and just began screaming and thrashing around everywhere like crazy!" Mai sniffled, trying not to cry. "Her PK is going everywhere too!" Naru and Lin looked into the room. Lin looked horrified. Naru, while feeling the same way, did his best to keep himself looking blank and stoic.

"Lin, see if your shiki can get in there to restrain her." He ordered. Lin nodded and whistled. The white lights of his shiki flew around him and then shot straight to the room, only to be shot back from the doorway as they vanished. "Mai, has anything triggered even a slight reaction to her current behavior before we arrived?" Naru asked. Overwhelmed, Mai wiped her eyes before squeezing them shut, trying to hurry and think through her muddled mind. Absent-mindedly, she shook her head in panic before she remembered something. She opened her eyes and look straight at Naru.

"Cots! S-She was screaming his name when she woke up!" She said, her voice cracking a small bit. He thought on this for a moment.

"Mai, have you tried to say anything to her? Has that caused any form of reaction, maybe a very slight halt in her current actions?"

"I-I yelled at her to stop, and-and she did, but just for a moment..." Mai's voice trailed off. Naru thought on this and nodded before looking at the room and at his 'sister' thrashing on the floor.

"Mai, I need you to walk into the room. Do not stop speaking to her; you are probably the only one here who can calm her down. While I'm not comfortable with you trying something this dangerous, it's also dangerous for her to keep doing what she is doing." Naru admitted.

"Wh-what?!" Mai blanched. What was he thinking? How could _she_ get Weiss to stop? Mai shook her head a little too swiftly. "Naru, you've known her for a really long time! What makes you think I can make her stop?!"

Naru put his hands on Mai's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Mai, Weiss and I may be as close as siblings, but we aren't exactly friendly siblings. She sees a close friend in you. If you were able to make her stop, even for a moment, then you can do it. The last time this happened, Lin and I had to rush in and tackle her to the ground and tie her up for several hours. Neither of us could get through."

Glancing behind her, the young woman nodded before shifting her gaze back to Naru.

"Alright..." She whispered. "I'll try." Monk and Ayako both smiled at her and nodded.

"You can do it, Mai, just believe in yourself. Just keep calling her while you go in; the more your voice reaches her, the less she will thrash." Ayako said. Before Mai could say anything, Naru chimed in.

"Mai, the last time this happened was two weeks after an attempt on her own life after her parents died. It wasn't the same as now entirely, but she was scared being so close to death. She misses her parents even if she won't say it. When you get to her, you need to hold onto her. Comfort from a close friend or a loved one might calm her down, and right now, that points to you—just do what you always do." Everyone seemed a bit shocked at what Naru said, more so the last part than anything, but it lost a lot of emotional value with his stoic face.

"Okay..." Mai took a step away from him and towards her hospital room that she was sharing with Weiss. Naru's arms fell back to his sides uselessly and gave her an encouraging nod. Mai looked to the door and took in a deep breath before walking inside, calling out to Weiss. "Weiss! Please stop it!" Weiss didn't respond, but her thrashing and the force in the doorway stopped for a moment. Mai kept on calling out to her non-stop as she got closer, and upon making it to Weiss, gently hugged her newest friend and held her close. All the objects in the room crashed to the floor all at the same time as Weiss just clung to Mai, crying into her shoulder.

She held Weiss close to her, stroking and running her fingers through the other girl's hair comfortingly. "Shh, it's okay, Weiss... Everything's okay now."

The others slowly and quietly came into the room, letting the girls be for now. Weiss just cried into Mai's shoulder, her sobs eventually quieted down into sniffles before she was quiet, awake but quiet. She was happy to be in a warm embrace again; she missed it a lot even though she acts like she never needs it. Mai just decided to continue her movements until Weiss made the first move in not needing her support anymore. After a while, she finally calmed down, lifting herself away from Mai's shoulder. She just staring at her for a moment.

"T...thank you, Mai." Weiss hugged Mai tightly for a moment before looking around, spotting Naru and Lin before getting up and tackling them both. She hugged them as she started to cry a little again. Both of the men wrapped one of their arms around her as she did. Weiss cried against them both for a while before she lifted herself up. The two boys got on their feet with her as she wiped her eyes a bit. "I'm sorry for scaring everyone. I...I just got scared. For the first time in a long time I felt genuinely terrified."

"That's alright, Weiss." Mai smiled softly at her. "Sometimes it's okay to be afraid."

Weiss looked down for a moment. Then she smiled and nodded. "I was at death's door. I got scared that I wouldn't come back from this one, but I did. And I have everyone to thank for it. I learned something about this as well."

"What's that?" Mai asked, tilting her head in curiosity. Weiss looked up and smiled.

"That I should make sure if something does happen, that I won't have left any regrets." She grinned a bit and spun around, grabbing Lin's shirt collar and pulling him down. She kissed him on the lips. Everyone stared in shock with wide eyes—especially Mai who wished she could be that brave with Naru. And they did even more so when it seemed Lin was kissing her back. Weiss had a full blush on her cheeks as she and Lin kissed. She had wrapped her arms around Lin's neck and shortly broke the kiss. "Lin, I'm just gonna say it. I love you."

Lin blinked in shock before silence took over them for several moments. The team waited for the man's answer, except Naru who just looked disgusted by the whole thing.

Weiss just smiled as she let him go straightened out her hospital gown before she felt a bit dizzy, and subsequently started to fall backwards. Swiftly, Lin wrapped an arm back around her waist before she could fall and pulled her close to him. Weiss smiled a bit, even though she felt dizzy and held on to Lin gently. The Chinese man leaned down and moved his lips right beside her ear.

"I love you as well."

Weiss got the biggest smile on her face and a blush to match as she hugged Lin tightly. "I've waited so many years to say that. I'm so happy I don't even care that Naru finds the affection disgusting right now." Everyone else looked away from the happy scene and looked towards Naru, who had a grimace on his face and was looking away. Mai let out a small laugh. Ayako decided to chime in.

"Naru, why the look? Isn't it sweet that those two are in love?" She asked. The raven-haired man turned his head towards her and glared.

"Naru is just mad cause he thinks I'm gonna take Lin away." Weiss spoke as Lin helped her back into the hospital bed.

"Seriously?" Ayako snorted in reply. Everyone looked at Naru who was now turned away.

"Told you so."

The others laughed while Mai, who was doing the same, patted Naru on the shoulder. "It'll be okay, Naru!" She said smiling. But the smile quickly disappeared when a dizzy spell hit her. Stumbling a bit, she placed a hand to her head. Naru quickly caught Mai as she stumbled.

"Mai are you alright?" Ayako asked.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine." Mai insisted. Naru and Ayako gently moved Mai back to her bed and got her in.

"Back in bed. You shouldn't be walking around just yet, plus you still need to eat." Ayako firmly spoke to Mai.

Mai sighed and rolled her eyes slightly in exasperation. "Guys, really, I'm fine. It was just—"

"You're not 'fine', Mai, so stop pretending you are." Naru chided sternly, giving her a small glare. The girl was so stubborn. The red-head spoke up a bit more gentle than Naru but still sternly.

"Mai, Naru is right. You've been out since last night, and you haven't eaten since yesterday; you need to get some food in you and to rest."

Mai scrunched up her nose slightly at the mention of food, not really feeling like eating anything. Her eyes slid over to the food that Ayako had went and gotten her right before Weiss started waking up in a fit. Naru and Ayako just watched Mai, expecting her to eat something at least.

Meanwhile in the other bed, Weiss had fallen asleep, her rude awakening had left her tired. Lin sat on the other side of her bed. He knew he'd probably stay there until she woke up. Mai reluctantly started to eat the food Ayako brought. Eventually the others started to leave until it was only Lin, Ayako, Mai, and Weiss left in the room. Mai had laid back down and fallen asleep again while Weiss was still sleeping. Ayako gave the two sleeping girls a soft smile. They deserved some rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruisawesome: Yay, Weiss made it through!<strong>

**Chaosweaver13: Yep *Confetti flies* YAY!**

**Naruisawesome: Let's have a party for Weiss and Lin, ne? XD**

**Chaosweaver13: Heck yea, but seriously, does Naru always have to be such a killjoy?**

**Naruisawesome: Well, would you really like to see your might-as-well-be sister kissing your probably closest friend? I wouldn't haha.**

**Chaosweaver13: Well he better get used to it, CAUSE WEISS HAS PLANS FOR HIM AND MAI**

**Naruisawesome: XD Look out, Naru! And please review everyone! ^_^**

**Chaosweaver13: Yep review us pwease, love you guys =^w^=**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

><p><strong>::Chapter 11::<strong>

Naru had stuck around as well, but he had left the room for a bit to make a phone call. He knew his parents would want to know what had happened to Weiss. He knew it wasn't going to be easy since they considered Weiss as a daughter to them, especially after her parents died, but it had to be done.

The phone was picked up as Naru heard his mother on the other end.

"Noll, this is a welcome surprise. To what do we owe this phone call from you for?" His mother liked to tease him often since he called them so little. Naru sighed, leaning against one of the hospital walls.

"I...have something I need to tell you, Mother." He said.

"And what might you need to tell me, Noll? Did you finally get a girlfriend?"

Naru narrowed his eyes. Of course she just had to put that comment in there. "It's about Weiss." The man responded, avoiding the question his mother asked though. Luella seemed to go quiet for a moment before chiming in again.

"Don't tell me you and her are dating now, Noll?" She asked. Naru's face immediately turned into one of disgust.

"Mother,_ please_." He muttered, shaking his head even though he knew she couldn't see him. "You of all people should know that, that would _never_ happen."

His mother giggled a bit on the other end of the call. "I'm just teasing, Noll. So what's happening?" She questioned. Naru let out a small sigh. Then for the next ten minutes he explained that he asked Weiss for her assistance on the case and how she became the target and of course how she almost died. Naru's mother was quiet for the entire ten minutes, then afterwards she nearly screamed. "NOLL! IS WEISS OKAY AT LEAST?!"

"Yes, Mother, she's fine." Naru sighed again. "She's sleeping now, I believe." He added, his gaze shifting down the hall and to the door where Mai and Weiss both were. His mother sighed with relief.

"That's good, we can't lose her too. Still, I can't believe William came back."

"Yes, it was certainly...unexpected." Naru clenched his jaw in anger and subconsciously tightened his grip on his phone. But Luella sounded a bit happy now.

"Well at least everyone is alright. How are you doing after this, Noll?"

"I'm fine." He replied shortly. Though from the sound Luella made, he knew she didn't believe him.

"Noll, you can't lie to your mother. What's wrong?"

The young man hesitated. He wasn't sure if he should confess his thoughts or not. After a few moments, he just sighed again. "I should've stayed with Mai and Weiss at the base..." He said more to himself than anything. Luella sighed a bit, shaking her head.

"Noll, you know as well as anyone that you can't prevent everyone from getting hurt." She said. "What's important is that you did what you could to make sure they both stayed alive." She added softly. Naru couldn't help but mentally point out that, that was the problem. _He didn't_ do anything at all. Luella chimed back in. "Which reminds me, how is Lin?"

"He's the same as always... Although I suppose he and Weiss are together now..." He mumbled, wondering how exactly his mother would take the news. Weiss was like a daughter to her and Lin was a family friend. So her knowing that they're now together...

Luella almost squealed in excitement. "It's about time!"

...Yeah, he should've figured that.

Naru let out a silent chuckle at her antics. "I should probably get back to Mai and Weiss now." He said. Luella spoke again.

"Alright, Noll, tell Weiss I said hi."

"I will. Goodbye, Mother." He waited until she said her goodbyes also before he hung up. Then he pushed off against the wall he was leaning on and walked back to the girls' room. As Naru got back to the room, Weiss had woken up and had a smile on her face. She was happy to be awake, and that Lin loved her back. She was excited to start working with SPR and to finally have the relationship she dreamed of, but in the back of her mind, she was devising a plan to hook Naru and Mai together. They both obviously loved each other, but unfortunately they were both too stubborn to admit it to each other. Weiss wondered if maybe she could get Lin to help her out as well, but she figured to wait till they had a moment out of Naru's earshot. She couldn't have him listening in and spoiling her plans.

Weiss saw Naru and smiled a bit. "Welcome back Naru. How was the call?"

"Mother says hello." Was all he felt the need to say. Weiss smiled and nodded.

"Good, I'll assume she freaked out too when you told her what happened to me."

"Yes, very much." He replied tiredly. Weiss laughed a bit.

"Great." She rolled her eyes a bit. "Why can't she just learn I'm not a little girl, nor am I actually her child?"

"You're like the daughter she never had. Let it go." Naru smirked slightly. Weiss sighed a bit.

"Alright, alright. Not like I could argue against her anyway. Anything else I should know?" She asked curiously. The raven-haired man gave a small shrug, just lifting one shoulder.

"Not really." He stated. The thought that he told his mother about Weiss and Lin crossed his mind, but he decided it wasn't really necessary to. Then everyone heard a phone going off as Weiss spotted a small light in her jacket at the foot of the bed. Lin grabbed the phone from the coat pocket and handed it to Weiss, who answered it only to pull it away to avoid getting her ear screamed off.

"Ah! Weiss, dear!" She heard Luella's voice after the screaming died down a bit. Weiss waited till the screaming stopped completely before she put her ear to the phone.

"Luella, please try to not make me lose my hearing when I answer a phone call."

"I'm sorry, but I'm just so happy!" Luella exclaimed. Weiss nodded.

"I'm happy too, but I just hope you aren't planning something so soon on me." She stated.

"Of course I am! I've actually been waiting for this to happen!" The older woman replied. Weiss seemed to be a little confused at this.

"Luella... What are you planning?"

"That's a secret, my dear!" Naru's mother suddenly let out a giggle. Weiss paled slightly and slid her gaze on to Naru.

"What did you tell her?!" She asked, removing the phone from her mouth so Luella wouldn't hear. Naru gave her a bored look.

"I only mentioned how you and Lin were kind of together now." He replied nonchalantly.

"You what?!" Weiss whispered, albeit harshly. Naru sighed a bit, rolling his eyes a bit.

"You act like Mother is already planning a wedding."

The young woman said nothing. She only held out her cell phone for Naru to hear his mother's loud voice on the other end, babbling about how she _was_ planning a wedding. Naru seemed a bit annoyed by this, Weiss as well, though she wasn't against marrying Lin. She would be more than ecstatic to do so, but if Luella decided to do it and without even asking the two of them their thoughts, Weiss was gonna be a bit upset.

"I'm going to get you back, Naru." Weiss warned. Naru appeared unphased by the threat, but in his mind, he knew he had hell coming his way. The worst part was he would never know when, and with Weiss now technically moving into the SPR building, she would have plenty of time. Letting a small smirk cross her face as if knowing what he was thinking, Weiss brought the phone back to her ear to speak again with Luella. "Luella, as happy as I am that I'm finally with Lin, I would strongly urge you to hold off on any plans without discussing them with both myself and Lin first. Preferably not while I'm in the hospital also."

Luella stopped in mid-sentence and was silence while listening to her. Afterwards she replied. "Ah, of course, my dear..." She said sheepishly. "I suppose I got a little carried away..."

Weiss sighed a bit. "A little is an understatement..." She mumbled. Naru scoffed while Lin absent-mindedly let out a smirk. Weiss glared at Naru. "You hush pretty boy. You better start sleeping with your eyes open." When Naru rolled his eyes, she decided to add on to her threat. "Don't make me tell Mai embarrassing stories about you." Naru stopped his movements at that.

Mai seemed to perk up a bit at that comment. She had woken up not too long ago and had heard a bit of what was going on. She looked to Ayako and gave her a curious look.

"Ayako, what's going on?" She asked. Ayako smiled and shook her head a bit.

"I think Naru's mother is planning Weiss and Lin's wedding." She responsed in amusement. Mai blushed at that and then looked at Weiss.

"You must be really excited Weiss."

In return, Weiss blushed a bit as well, but for different reasons of course. "What?! We're not getting married!" She sputtered. Mai giggled a bit.

"Why not? You both love each other, don't you?" The brunette teased.

"I could say the same about you and a certain somone." Weiss smirked, flicking her gaze to Naru briefly before looking back at Mai. Mai blushed and looked away as Weiss laughed a bit, finally having gotten off the phone with Luella. She looked at Lin and smiled. "Lin, can you get me some tea please?"

Being slightly hesitant, Lin slowly stood up with a nod. Then he looked at Mai. "Would you like some as well?" He asked. Mai seemed a bit surprised but nodded nonetheless.

"Yes please. Thank you, Lin." Once Lin closed the door, Mai turned towards Ayako. "You know, you don't have to stay... I know it's boring being in a hospital all the time." She told her. Ayako just shook her head, waving it off.

"I work here a lot. Trust me, it's never that boring."

"Well...alright...but just remember that Naru and Lin are here with Weiss so it's not like I'll be alone."

Ayako nodded, but she was determined to stay. Soon Lin came back and handed Mai and Weiss a cup of herbal tea. Weiss smiled.

"Thank you, Lin." She said. The man gave a nod of acknowledgement before sitting back down beside her. Weiss smiled and took a sip of her tea before she sighed contently. Everything seemed perfect at that moment. Now she just had to wait to be released from the stupid hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Chaosweaver13: Welp, I guess this is the end of the first case. And what a case huh? XD<strong>

**Nauisawesome: *sighs* Yeah, soo intense!**

**Chaosweaver13: And now it's over. Well I guess look forward to the next case soon everyone ^_^**

**Naruisawesome: Hehe yup! And thank you to Darcy for giving us the case idea!**

**Chaosweaver13: Yep, we will do our best to keep you all entertained. Look forward to it =^w^=**

**Naruisawesome: In the meantime, please review! ^.^**

**Chaosweaver13: Review, Fav, Follow, and keep up your support ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12: Case 2: Blood in the Wild

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ghost hunt!**

* * *

><p><strong>::Chapter 12::<strong>

It was another quiet day at SPR. Weiss had discussed the partnership between her company and SPR with Naru and Lin a couple days ago, and now the partnership was official. It was now Tuesday and Naru, Lin, Mai, and Weiss were at the SPR office. It was only just after one in the afternoon, and Weiss was busy reorganizing the case files the office had. Lin was in his office doing whatever he does in there, Naru was in his own office drinking his tea—as usual—and Mai was at her desk in the front room.

It had only been about a week since the last case. Mai was released from the hospital two days after she arrived while Weiss was released, with much protest from the doctors, the day after Mai. Weiss still had her wounds, bandaged as they were, but not fully healed. Lin made sure she wasn't pushing herself too hard to avoid them opening back up though. Of course seeing Lin worried about Weiss now was common since they were now officially a couple, much to Naru's childish disgust of their PDA. They kept it decent though, only a light kiss here or there and a hug on occasion. Ayako and Mai kept trying to get details on what happened after work but got very little hope since Weiss still lived on her own—she didn't want to move so soon.

Indeed, the day was quiet, that is until Naru got a phone call from the single bubbliest woman he knew.

The dark-haired sighed as he briefly listened to his phone ring a few moments before he picked it up. For some reason, he had a feeling who was on the other end, but he also knew if he didn't answer then she'd find some way to talk to him—even if it meant flying to Japan. She always took things to the next level. Once Naru answered the phone, he was inwardly happy that his ear wasn't screamed off.

"Noll, how are you and Weiss doing?"

"We're both fine, Mother." He mentally sighed. She always worried far too much. Luella giggled a bit at the answer.

"Alright, well, the main reason I called is that your father and I have a case we would like you and your team to come and handle for us." Luella was being honest, even though she also really wanted to see her son and daughter—in all but blood or legality—again.

"What kind of case?" Naru asked curiously. He was immediately interested in the idea, but then again, Mai and Weiss _did_ just get out the hospital a week ago...

Luella let out a soft sigh. "Well, we were called about three days ago. The Lanchester Forest Preserve that is outside of London by a few miles called saying they had a strange issue occurring. Apparently some of the preserves caretakers over the past two weeks had reported hearing strange noises in the forests, especially at night. Some even spoke of eerie laughter and quit. When the director of the preserve called us three days ago, he told us that the caretakers who had quit had gone missing the day after they did so. They also had been found in the preserve again, but all their throats were slit along with the tendons on their ankles. One of the bodies also had been hung in a tree with some vines. The director asked us to get someone out there to look into the matter."

Naru quietly drummed his fingertips on his desk in thought. His blue eyes shifted to the closed door where Mai and Weiss were on the other side of it. Luella figured that Naru was thinking, like he usually did, so she decided to break the silence.

"Noll, I wouldn't be calling if I didn't think you would take it. Besides, your father and I wish to see you and Weiss again." She said.

"Yes, but she just got out of the hospital, Mother. As Mai did as well." He muttered. Luella sighed a bit.

"Noll, you underestimate Weiss. I'm fairly certain she would be telling you that if you didn't take the case she would begin teasing you about being both a fool and a sexist." She told him. Naru inwardly rolled his eyes, knowing his mother was right. But Weiss wasn't the only one who had been in the hospital...then again Mai wasn't as severely injured like Weiss had been. He let out a sigh of his own.

"Fine. I'll have Lin book the tickets soon."

Luella cheered and giggled. "I'll see you all when you arrive home, dear. Bye for now" And with the Luella hung up. Now Naru had to tell Weiss that they and the team were headed to England. Naru stood up from his chair and made his way to the door. Opening it, he took a step out of his office and into the main room. However, he only saw Mai working diligently and no Weiss.

"Mai, where is Weiss?" He asked. Wordlessly, the brunette pointed to Lin's office without even lifting her eyes from her work. Naru sighed quietly. He was aware of the relationship his 'sister' and assistant were now in, but he didn't like the thought of them exploring that at the office. It was not tolerable to him. He made his way to the door and opened it quickly to merely see his two associates sitting at Lin's desk with tea and looking over some files.

Weiss blinked. "Geez Naru, want to try that again? I don't think you quite tore the door off its hinges all the way." She said teasingly. Naru shook his head at her.

"Mother called. We have a case in England, and Mother and Father wish to see us both terribly." He announced. Weiss felt a bit worried when Naru mentioned Luella wanting to see her.

"Great, Luella is going to drive me nuts the minute we get there." She mumbled. Naru only smirked at her words.

"Lin, book all the tickets." He ordered. The Chinese man nodded in reply. "See if you can get it in two days time." Lin nodded and started getting to work, booking the flight. Weiss just sighed.

"Guess I should get ready for Luella more than likely trying to get me to help her organize a wedding. I just hope I don't get a repeat of the last time you and me went to visit them."

Naru scowled. That had been most un-enjoyable.

* * *

><p>~Two days later. Thursday: 11am~<p>

The SPR team, with Weiss in tow, were boarding their flight for England. Lin had somehow managed to book them first class. And even better, there were few others on this flight so it was rather peaceful. As everyone got settled in, the entire team—minus Naru and Lin—were a bit surprised at their newest friend, Weiss, acting rather nervous as her hands were clenching Lin's arm like her life depended on it. Mai giggled softly at the sight, though she did feel bad for Weiss. In Weiss' situation, she only had a minor fear of flying, not enough that it scared her, but enough that she felt nervous being on a plane. She took her seat next to Lin as everyone else got seated. Mai was sitting next to Naru. After a few minutes the plane took off, and before long, Weiss and Mai had both fallen asleep. Weiss' head rested on Lin's shoulder.

"She's like Mai in some aspects..." Naru muttered quietly, shaking his head slightly at the sight of Weiss, who was sitting across from him and Mai and sleeping beside Lin. The flight was uneventful for the most part though. When they finally landed, Weiss was still sleeping on Lin's shoulder and Mai had ended up with her head on Naru's shoulder.

"I don't understand how the both of them could sleep through the _entire_ flight!" Ayako exclaimed incredulously. Lin let out a soft chuckle as he and Naru woke the two sleeping girls.

"Weiss, it's time to wake up." He said, shaking her shoulder gently. Weiss woke up and yawned a bit before stretching.

"If this hunk of scrap isn't on the ground, you better have a good reason for waking me up." She said.

"We've landed." Naru stated before her boyfriend got a chance to. "So get up and start moving." Weiss jumped from her seat and grabbed her bag so fast no one even saw her open the overhead compartment. She rushed off the plane, leaving everyone but Lin and Naru dumbfounded.

"What's wrong with her?" Monk asked, jerking his thumb in the direction she left in. Lin and Naru shook their heads.

"Weiss has always had a dislike of being on planes." Naru spoke. Everyone slowly nodded and began to get in a single-ordered line to get off the plane. With a sigh, Naru turned his gaze to Mai, who was just now starting to yawn and rub her eyes. They were now the last ones to leave the plane. "Come on, Mai." He told her, gently grabbing her arm, and began dragging her out of the plane with him. When they all got off the plane, they were greeted to a rather odd sight. Naru's father, Martin, was standing next to a rather cheerful Weiss, who was laying on the ground on her stomach, as the man was simply chuckling at her.

"This is a complete turn around..." Ayako mumbled as they all watched the girl. Mai laughed nervously.

"Ehh...Weiss?" She asked, unsure. Weiss got up off the ground and dusted herself off. Then she looked at the team as though nothing happened.

"Welcome back to England, Weiss and Noll." Martin decided to chime in. Walking forward, Naru gave a small nod in greeting to him.

"Hello, Father."

Martin smiled at the rest of the team. "Are these your associates, Noll?"

"Yes." Naru then gave a small introductory of Mai and the others, gesturing to each one as he spoke. Martin smiled at them all and nodded.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Martin Davis, Noll's father."

"Where's Mother?" Naru questioned. Martin smiled.

"Your mother is back at the house Noll. We should all get going, she was quite excited to see you and Weiss back."

Hearing his 'sister' sigh, Naru smirked slightly and nodded towards his father. "Let's go."

Martin nodded and led everyone out of the airport to his van. They got everyone's luggage loaded into the back before they all filed into it. It was a tight squeeze, but everyone fit nonetheless. Martin started the van and drove them all out of the airport. The drive was quiet more or less. It seemed no one wanted to talk when everyone was packed together like sardines. The only ones who weren't crammed up were Naru and Martin since they were riding up front. The ride lasted maybe a half an hour before they pulled up to the Davis' house. Everyone in the car—save for Lin, Weiss, Naru, and Martin—had their mouths gaped wide open at the huge home.

"Welcome to our home." Martin said, smiling. When he finally stopped the car, everyone got out. Weiss just grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"You can all act dumbstruck later. I want to just get it over with."

"Is it just me, or do you think she doesn't want to be here too?" Yasu asked the other SPR members quietly. Naru just sighed as he followed after Weiss. He knew what she was worried about, but it was inevitably going to happen.

"It's not that; you'll see in a moment."

As soon as they stepped foot into the house, everyone only saw a flash of blonde before Weiss was tackled to the ground. Everyone turned to see a blond woman on top of Weiss on the ground, practically squeezing the life out of the girl. Weiss' expression was a mix of pain, joy, and worry. Martin just laughed a bit.

"Oh, Luella, get off the poor girl." He said. Luella laughed a bit as she lifted Weiss off the ground, giving her one last squeeze before setting her on her feet.

"I've missed you so much, Weiss! You had me so worried when Noll called and told me you had been hurt." She stated. Weiss just gave a soft smile to the woman before wincing a bit in pain. Luella's eyes suddenly widened as she gasped. "Oh, no! I forgot about your injuries!"

Weiss smiled a bit. "No, no, it's quite alright Luella. I'm just gonna have to get the bandages changed soon." Worry was evident on the older woman's face, but she said no more on it. Instead, she turned towards her son with a big smile and engulfed him into a hug. Most of the team had smiles on their faces as they all watched Naru actually getting hugged for once. Though in Monk's and Ayako's case it was soft laughs.

"Oh, Noll! I missed you too!" His mother cried out. Naru just gave his mother a light hug in return.

"I missed you too, Mother."

Luella's smile grew even bigger at his confession as she released him. Then she turned towards the SPR team. "Well, Noll, aren't you going to introduce me to everyone?" She asked. Naru shook his head and sighed before motioning to each of the team members and introducing them. As he motioned to them, each one in return greeted Luella.

"By the way," Weiss inched closer to Luella to whisper in her ear. "Mai will be Noll's girlfriend soon." She then pulled away with a small smile to see the expression on Luella's face. Luella had the biggest smirk on her face as Weiss whispered again. "I'm going to be trying to get them together; maybe you can assist me, Luella?"

"Do you really even _need_ to ask, darling?" The woman patted Weiss' arm lightly, her eyes twinkling. Just the thought of her son finally having a girlfriend, or even just showing interest in a girl, made her tremendously happy. Weiss grinned a bit as she nodded.

"Alright then, I'm counting on you Luella. Now I need to go get my bandages changed." She walked over and grabbed Lin's arm. He looked down at her and nodded, knowing what needed to be done. The two walked to the bedroom together.

"Don't think I don't know what you're going to plan on doing." The Chinese man suddenly spoke. Weiss sighed.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. You really think I'm in any condition to do anything like that? I need to let my wounds fully heal. I just need you to change the bandages."

Lin raised a brow in amusement. "I was talking about what you were whispering to Luella about."

Weiss laughed a bit. "Oh, stuff it. You know those two are in love with each other, but Naru is so damn stubborn that he refuses to show it."

"Oh, I know." Lin said seriously, shaking his head slightly at the thought of the two. "You're not the one who has had to deal with them almost every day for a little over two years now."

Weiss shuddered a bit. "Sorry to hear that, Lin. But now I gotta get them together, and come hell or high water, I plan to make that a reality."

"I hope you do. Because any longer and I might just go insane." Was the only thing he said with a smirk. Naru deserved whatever Luella and Weiss had in store for him, although he couldn't say the same about Mai. The poor girl...

Weiss nodded. "Now let's get my bandages changed." She said. "I shouldn't be surprised Luella tackled me..."

"No, I guess you shouldn't have." Lin chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Chaoweaver13: Well next case has started and it's already crazy<strong>

**Naruisawesome: Lol I know right? And I loved the way Luella just went and tackled Weiss... XD**

**Chaosweaver13: That was surprising. Well I wonder what's gonna happen now.**

**Naruisawesome: Who knows! Anyways please review!**

**Chaosweaver13: Please review, and ideas for new cases or even stuff for in between cases is welcome as well ^_^ Till next time, this is Chaos and Naru, SIGNING OFF!**

**Naruisawesome: *Giggles and waves bye***


End file.
